Ice Bucket Challenge: Fairy Tail!
by cecebeec
Summary: Read as your favorite characters from Fairy Tail take the ice bucket challenge to cure ALS. Nominate your favorite characters by taking the poll! It will change each week! New: Characters from different guilds are now in the stories. Finally back to normal!
1. Round One: Gray

Hey everybody!

After hearing about the ice bucket challenge for ALS, I decided to write a story about it with the Fairy Tail guild doing it. Hope you enjoy it!

**Ice Bucket Challenge: Gray**

"Hey why is everybody crowding the request board?" Gray asked. Team Natsu had just came back from a very brutal quest to take out some demons ( in which there was destruction of an entire town and Natsu burned everything). Gray was tired and worn out. "It's this strange job request on the board." Lucy said. Gray walked over to the board to see. It read:

_Ice Bucket Challenge! For a good cause, dump a bucket of ice and water over your head or donate 100,000 jewels for ALS._

"Who the in their right mind would dump a bucket of icy water on their head? I rather give the money if I had that much." Lucy said. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "It sounds like fun but it's still water. Can't go near that stuff." "I'll take the challenge if Gray-sama does!" Juvia said, with hearts in her eyes. Gray looked at the request board again. "Just what is ALS anyway?" He asked. Levy walked over with a book in her hands. "Well according to this book, ALS or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis is a disease that attacks nerve cells and the spinal cord. It stops the nerve cells from working and can cause paralysis. In other words, stops you from moving." "Not being able to move would be terrible! Imagine the things you can't do without moving!" Natsu said. "Aye all the things you wouldn't be able to do!" Happy thought aloud. Lucy groaned. "You guys have to focus on the fact that this disease needs a cure." Gray took the request off the board. "Hey what are you doing?" Natsu asked. "What does it look like, I'm going to take the ice bucket challenge." The whole guild looked at Gray with shock. "I'll help you my beloved. Juvia wants to help find a cure too!" Juvia said. "Well if Gray's doing it, I guess it's right if we all do it." Erza said. Gray grinned and walked to the bar. "Hey Mira do you have a bucket I could use?" Mira looked all over the bar. "Sorry Gray I don't seem to have buckets, but you can use this barrel!" She gave the barrel to Gray who almost toppled over. "Okay now I need some water. Juvia do you think-" "Juvia would love to help Gray-sama with his job!" Juvia used her water magic and filled the barrel to the top. "Thanks now for the ice. **Ice make: Ice shards!**" He filled the barrel with ice shavings. "Now are you going to dump it on your head!" Natsu said. "Not in the guild hall. Let's take this outside." Gray heaved the barrel on his back and walked out the door.

"Are you sure you want to go through this Gray?" Lucy asked. "If it's for a good cause, yes." He replied. "Hey can I pour it on your head?" Natsu asked, happily. Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine but first…" He took off his shirt making Juvia squeal in delight. "Now I'm ready!" He looked at his guildmates. "I, Gray Fullbuster, hereby nominate Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlett to take the ice bucket challenge." "WHAT!" Natsu shouted almost tipping over the barrel. Erza just smiled. "Okay Gray challenge accepted." Gray nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact. It never came. "Hey Natsu what's taking so-" SPLASH! Icy cold water fell upon the head of Gray Fullbuster. Everybody laughed as Gary wiped his face. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Natsu shouted, laughing. Gray smiled and raised his head high. "Um.. Gray your clothes." Lucy said, pointing down. He looked down to see his pants on the ground! "Aw come on really!" He shouted.

And thus the Fairy Tail Ice Bucket Challenge begun!

Tell me who you want to go next and watch your favorite characters get soaked! Please review until next time! 


	2. Round Two: Natsu

Hey everybody!

Time for Natsu to do the ice bucket challenge! Don't forget to nominate your favorite Fairy Tail characters!

**Ice Bucket Challenge: Natsu**

"There is no way you'll make me do the ice bucket challenge!" Natsu yelled. "Come on Natsu it isn't that bad! A little water won't hurt you!" Happy said, patting his head. "Well just because Gray nominated me doesn't mean I have to do it!" Natsu complained. Erza and Lucy walked over to their table. "Natsu are you ready for your ice bucket challenge?" Erza asked. "I'm not doing the stupid challenge! Why do I have to participate?" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with a seductive look on her face. "Well Natsu if you don't do it imagine all the people that'll never move again. And the one person who'll never speak to you ever again." Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Who?" Lucy fell to the ground. "NATSU YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Lucy stomped away from him. "What's her problem? I just don't want to get ice water dumped on my head." Erza looked at Natsu with a death glare. "If you don't do the ice bucket challenge, you'll have to pay 100,000 jewel instead. And frankly, after our last mission I don't think you'll have enough to cover that pay." Natsu sweat dropped after that comment. "Natsu think of all the people who'll look up to you thinking you're a hero." Gray added. "Well if you put it that way, how could I refuse! Happy get me a bucket!" Natsu eyes glinted. "But first there's someone who I'd like to see about this."

Lucy sat by a tree outside. _That Natsu is so insensitive! Millions of people are dying because of ALS and he doesn't want to put a stupid bucket of water on his head. Why if I ever see him again I'll… _Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain pink haired mage. "Hey Luce guess who's taking the challenge?" Lucy looked up to see his big smiling face. She cocked her head in surprise. "Really shut up! I thought you didn't care?" "Well something came over me and besides it's for a good cause." Lucy was surprised at his words. She then gave him a big hug. "What's this for?" Natsu asked. "For being such a great friend." Lucy replied.

Natsu stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild with a big smile on his face. "I still can't believe Natsu's doing this. I wonder what made him have a change of heart?" Lucy wondered aloud. Natsu pointed to the crowd. "Hey Gray I'm doing this because you nominated me! And since Erza's already been nominated, I, Natsu Dragneel, nominate Lucy Heartfilia to do the ice bucket challenge." Lucy's face turned completely blue. _I knew this was to good to be true!_ She thought. "Alright Happy drop the bucket!" Everybody looked up to see Happy floating above Natsu's head. "Aye sir!" He said, dropping the entire contents of icy water on Natsu. SPLASH! "HEY THIS WATER IS FREEZING COLD! WHO FILLED THE ICE IN THE BUCKET?" Everybody looked at Gray. He smirked and chuckled. "What? I'm the only ice mage here so you assume it's me?" Now everybody was glaring at him. "Look Natsu is frozen over!" Happy said. Lucy laughed as she saw Natsu melting the ice and yelling insults at Gray. _Uh oh now I've been nominated. What's going to happen to me now? _

Natsu has completed the Ice Bucket Challenge!

Who do you think should be next Erza or Lucy? You decide! Please review and don't forget to nominate your favorite characters!


	3. Round Three: Erza

Hey Everybody!

Today we'll have Erza take the Ice Bucket Challenge! Don't forget to nominate your favorite Fairy Tail characters.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Erza

It was a bright new day at the Fairy Tail guildhall. Just recently everybody had been fascinated by the strange request on the board. The ice bucket challenge job request had already been done by Gray and Natsu. But today was a new day and for one person it was her turn to get icy water dumped on her.

"Hey Erza can we do the ice bucket challenge on you today?" Natsu asked the red headed warrior. She looked at him and Happy, a bright smile on her face. "Okay Natsu but we're going to have to make this quick. I'm expecting a very important friend this afternoon." "Is it Jellal?" Happy asked, coyly. Erza's face turned as red as her hair. She gripped Happy by the neck and gave him a death glare. "Who told you?" She asked in a menacing tone. Happy was about to answer but he fainted due to lack of air. "Geez Erza why'd you knock him out? We didn't know Jellal was coming today!" Natsu said, helping Happy off the floor. Erza's face turned bright red again. "I'm so sorry Natsu! I was just worried that if Jellal saw me do this, he'd probably won't want to engage in battle with me later." Lucy overheard this and walked over to where they were. "That's what you call a date? I like to see your wedding." Natsu laughed only to be knocked out by Erza. "Okay why don't we just start my challenge?" Erza said to a shocked Lucy.

Outside the whole guild came to see one of their own S-class wizards get ice water dumped on her head. "I can't believe Erza's going to do this. This is something I want to remember." Gray said. "Um Gray your shirt." Lucy said, pointing at his bare chest. "Aw what the heck!" Gray shouted. Erza nodded at Natsu, who was holding the bucket of cold water. "Wizards of Fairy Tail, I stand before because I'm here to make a difference. I look in the crowd to find all of you who can make a difference too, by dumping a bucket of water on your head." Everybody cheered. Lucy noticed someone in a cloak standing next to her. Her face turned white. "JELLAL!" Lucy shouted. Jellal winked at Lucy and continued to watch Erza. "RE-QUIP!" Erza changed into an orange bikini. "Alight before I get wet, I, Erza Scarlett would like to nominate…" Then she heard Lucy scream "JELLAL!" and she stood frozen. "Jellal?!" she said, startled. Natsu poured the entire bucket over her head.

Later Erza and Jellal sat outside by the big tree. Erza was still soaking wet. "That was pretty cool what you did out there." Jellal said. "Y,y,yeah thanks." Erza said. Jellal leaned in. "You do remember I'm wet right?" Erza said. "Who cares?" Jellal pressed his lips to Erza's. It was the wettest, passionate kiss ever.

Erza took the challenge and got a little reward to go with it! Who'll take it next? You decide!

Please review and don't forget to vote!


	4. Round 4: Lucy

Hey everybody!

Thanks for giving me who you want to see do the ice bucket challenge! I'm really working hard to fulfill your request so this time it's Lucy who'll be taking the challenge. The World Of Rabbitleap this one's for you!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Lucy

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked Natsu. He was holding the bucket they used for the ice bucket challenge upside-down. "I noticed there was a hole in the bottom of the bucket. We can use this bucket for the ice challenge anymore." Natsu and Happy both looked like they lost their favorite foods. Lucy, on the other hand, was ecstatic! _That's great! If they don't have a bucket to dump ice water on someone, that means I won't have to do the challenge. This is perfect! _She thought. "I bet Lucy thinks it's great that she doesn't want to do it." Happy said. _Stupid cat! _"That's not true! I'm just disappointed that I won't get to do the challenge for charity that's all." Natsu and Happy's face said otherwise. "A likely story Luce, but we might have to postpone your challenge." Natsu said. Inside secretly, Lucy was dancing. "Well if that's okay with you, I'll guess I'll go home for the day!" Lucy said. "Okay see you tomorrow Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she walked out.

"I can't believe I get to skip the ice bucket challenge! Talk about a lucky break, Plue." Lucy said, talking to one of her sprits, Plue. Plue shivered but nodded slightly to his masters words. Lucy hummed to herself as she walked home, the sun setting in the distance. "Wow another beautiful sunset! Tomorrow I'll walk into the guild and everyone will forget my turn. It's a full proof plan." She giggled as she walked into her house…

And found Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy sitting at her table. "WHAT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Lucy shouted. "Your window was opened so we went through it. If you don't mind can we use your shower?" Natsu asked. "LUCY KICK!" Natsu fell face down on the ground. "Chill out Lucy. Natsu said you didn't get to do your ice bucket challenge so we're going to help you out." Gray said, picking up Natsu off the floor. "So we're going to use your shower head and dump water on your head like that." Erza said. Lucy's face turned blue. _Darn it! Natsu had to blab his mouth! _"Now that you know our plan I suggest you get undress." Erza said. Lucy's eyes bugled out. "Excuse me I am not getting undress with these two around!" Lucy pointed at Gray and Natsu. "Well then I suggest you put on a bathing suit then." Erza said, holding up a cute pink one piece.

"I cannot believe you four broke into my house, demanded I get undressed, and expect me to follow along your stupid plan!" Lucy shouted. "See I told you she'd get along with the plan." Natsu said, grinning. "Aye Lucy is a very irritating person!" Happy said. "You'll lose a life cat!" Lucy threated. "Enough talking from you two. Now who'd you like to nominate Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy though for a second. "Well I guess I haven't thought of it. Oh I know! I, Lucy Heartphilia, would like to nominate Levy McGarden and Loke." "Okay Luce you ready?" Natsu asked. "As I'll ever be." Lucy moaned. "Alright **Ice make: Shards!**" Gray froze the water as it came down on Lucy. "AAAAHHHH! THE WATER IS FREEZING COLD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Lucy screamed a horrified expression on her face. Suddenly, some of the ice shards tore through her bathing suit! Natsu and Gray noses started to bleed. "Wow Luce your breast are humongous!" Natsu said. Lucy gave him a death look. "GET OUT!" She yelled.

So Lucy did get to do the ice challenge…with disastrous results. Who will do the challenge next? You decide!

Please review and vote for your favorite characters!


	5. Round 5: Levy

Hey everybody!

Let us continue the epic hilarity that is the Ice Bucket Challenge Fairy Tail! Please keep sending me who you want to do this challenge. Today it's Levy's turn!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Levy

Levy morning had started out like normally. She had gone to the library, talked with Lu-chan about books, and had even taken a small job with her team, Shadow Gear. So she was quite surprised when Gajeel walked over holding a bucket. "What are you doing Gajeel with that bucket?" She asked. Gajeel just smirked at her. "Well Salamander told me that Bunny Girl nominated you for the ice bucket challenge. So I came over to warn you to watch your back." Levy raised her eyebrow in surprise. Was Gajeel really trying to give her a heads up? "Okay so why do you have the bucket in your hands?" "Oh I'm going to hide this bucket so you won't get wet. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Levy blushed slightly and looked Gajeel in the eyes. "Thanks for doing this for me." She whispered. Gajeel grunted and threw the bucket over his shoulder. "Yeah whatever I'm just doing this to help out. Don't think I've gone soft or anything." Levy laughed and zipped her lips together. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Hey where'd the bucket go?" Natsu said. "You just put it there this morning. Where could it have gone?" Happy wondered. Lucy was sitting over by Levy. "Hey Levy you don't mind that I nominated you do you do?" Lucy said. Levy shook her head. "Lu-chan it's alright I don't really mind. I was a little surprise when I heard though." Lucy smiled and watched as Natsu and Happy tried to look for the bucket. They stopped at where Gajeel was sitting. "Hey Metal Face do you know where the bucket is?" Natsu asked. Gajeel glared at him. "So what if I did?" Natsu glared back at him. "Well we wouldn't know unless we found it, eh?" Natsu answered. Now the both of them were having an intense staring contest. "Here it is Natsu!" Happy said raising the bucket. Gajeel tore away from Natsu to face the cat. "Give that back!" He shouted. He ran to where Happy was, who started to fly away. "HELP ME NATSU OR GAJEEL WILL POUND ME!" Happy yelled. Natsu gave Gajeel a swift punch in the face and he did the same to Natsu. A full-fledged fight had broken out the two. Lucy and Levy both stared at them with disgust. "While they're doing that why don't we do my ice bucket challenge?" Levy said. "Yeah." Lucy nodded.

Levy and Lucy both stood outside. "Are you sure you want to dunk it yourself?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded as she held the bucket over her head. "Lemme see if I can do this right. I, Levy McGarden, would like to nominate Gajeel Redfox to take the ice bucket challenge." Levy said. She took the bucket and began to pour it when Natsu and Gajeel came bustling out. They both bumped into her, sending the bucket flying. It fell on top of Levy's head, spilling the water, and causing Levy to be knocked out. Natsu and Gajeel looked at Levy. "Yikes!" They both said.

Levy has completed the challenge…though she won't be able to wake up for a while. Who should do the next one? You decide!

Please review and keep voting!


	6. Round 6: The Exceeds

Hey Everybody!

Yesterday my fanfic hit a thousand views! Thank you for all the people who are reading, following, or favoring! Arigatō! Now to continue Fairy Tail's ice bucket challenge. Somebody suggested I do the Exceeds, so this chapter is for them!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Exceeds

It was a new day in the Fairy Tail guild. But today was a special day. The dragonslayers Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were going to treat their flying cat friends to a picnic in Magnolia Park. Happy, Carla, and Lily were getting ready for it. "Aw does this mean we won't get to do Ice Bucket Challenges today!" Happy moaned. "Is that all you think about?" Carla said. "Take a break from the water and come on the land." Lily joked. Happy puffed his cheeks in protest. "I didn't say I do it all the time! I still have to sleep and eat." Carla rolled her eyes. "And you probably dream about dumping water on other people's heads." "How did you know that?" Happy said. Carla and Lily sweat dropped. "I'm done talking to him." Lily said. "I concur it will only annoy us even more." Carla agreed. They sprouted their wings and flew off to the park.

_Meanwhile at the park…_

"Is everything ready?" Natsu said. Wendy and Gajeel nodded. They had set up the picnic blanket and the basket under the big tree. And hidden in the tree, hanging on some string, was a bucket of icy water. "This isn't going to work, Salamander. My cat is smart enough to notice a bucket of water dangling over his head." Gajeel said, smugly. Wendy looked at the bucket. "And Carla will be mad at me for doing this." Natsu patted her on the head. "Don't worry Wendy, Carla will forgive you later. I want to get back at Happy for dumping a bunch of icy water on me the other day. I've been planning this for a while." "Well don't get mad when Lily mauls you for getting wet." Gajeel said. Natsu eyes glinted mischievously. "I can't wait to see his face!" Natsu said. Gajeel and Wendy looked at him strangely. "He didn't hear a word you said." Wendy said, sighing. She notices something flying ahead. "It's them!"

"There's the landing spot!" Happy said. The exceeds flew lower to the tree. "Strange they should be here by now." Lily said. "Well I'm gonna chow down on that yummy looking fish over there!" Happy said, running to the picnic blanket. "You should be looking for Natsu, not stuffing your face." Carla said, annoyed. "Hey Lily they have mangoes!" Happy called out. Lily tried to restrain but he ended up eating with Happy. "Boys go figure." Carla said walking near them.

Natsu snickered behind the tree, watching the cats eat. He held the string in his hands. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" He shouted. He tugged the string and the water fell. It splashed on the poor exceeds, soaking them wet! The dragonslayers came from behind the tree. "Hahaha! We got you guys good! You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Natsu laughed. Gajeel's jaw was dropped and Wendy gasped. "I can't believe Salamander's plan actually worked!" Gajeel said. Wendy went over to Carla. "I'm so sorry Carla! I didn't-"Carla hushed the child and walked over to Natsu. "Well played boy. But be prepared for revenge next time." Natsu raised an eyebrow. Happy and Lily came over. "Since we can't nominate you, we're going to plot our revenge against you." Lily said. Happy chuckled evilly. _Oh no! _Thought Natsu.

The exceeds bucket challenge was unexpected! Who goes next? You decide!

Please review and vote your next victim!


	7. Round 7: Loke

Hey Everybody!

For a while, people have been asking me to dump one of Lucy's celestial spirits. So I tried to come up with a plot for Loke( Leo the Lion). My sister gave me a brilliant idea so I'm going to dedicate this one to my sis( who's a total Gray fan hence the first chapter).

Ice Bucket Challenge: Loke

Lucy was bored. It was the middle of the day and Natsu had decided to prank Happy in the park. She put her face down on the bar. "Bored hon?" Mira asked sweetly. "Yeah nothing to do today." Lucy replied. Suddenly, Loke appeared right behind her. "Hey beautiful, why don't you hang out with me today?" Lucy was about to reply, but Loke picked her up in his arms. "I knew you'd agree! Let's go!" "Wait a minute Loke! I didn't say I wanted to hang out with you!" Lucy yelled. Then an idea popped up in her head. "Well if you want to hang out today, lets go down to the beach." Loke's eyes lit up. "I'll go get your bikini. The pink one or the blue one?" Loke ran out the door. Lucy watched at him go. "Let me guess…you nominated Loke when you did your ice bucket challenge in the shower?" Mira asked. "Yeah and it's time for Lucy to do some pranking." Lucy said, with a evil grin.

The waves lapped up against the shore at Magnolia Beach. Lucy and Loke had settled just a few feet away from the water. "Are you sure that pyro Natsu won't be coming with us?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded, adjusting the strap on her bikini. "I only invited Gray and Erza. So it's just going to be the four of us." Loke face panned when he heard that. _Aw man I wanted alone time with Lucy today! But I guess that got to wait another time. _He thought. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked him. Loke snapped back into reality and looked at her. "Oh nothing but why do you have a bucket?" Lucy hid the bucket behind her legs. "Oh no reason." She said.

Gray and Erza were there when they reached their destination. "Loke is here too. What's up?" Gray said. "Hey Gray haven't seen you since Tenrou." Loke said. "It's been awhile but good to see you Loke." Erza said, giving Loke a death hug. "Choking…not breathing." Loke said. "Hey guys want to go into the water?" Lucy yelled, pointing at the ocean. Gray and Erza got the hint. "Yo Loke why don't you set things up for us?" Gray said. "Alright man." Loke said. He started to get out the beach stuff while Lucy, Erza, and Gray went to the ocean.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!" Lucy shouted. She put Aquarius' key into the ocean and a blue mermaid came out. "OH it's you. What do you want?" She said. "Quit the attitude and help us prank Loke." Lucy said. Aquarius looked surprise at the fact that Lucy wanted to prank a celestial spirit. "Since when did Little Miss I Can't Get A Date want to prank boys? I'm in." Gary relayed the plan to Aquarius while Erza and Lucy got into position. "Hey Loke if you were to, I don't know, dump someone over the head with a bucket of icy cold water , who would you want to dump?" Lucy asked. Loke thought for a moment. "I guess I would want my sister Virgo to get dumped, but why?" No sooner had he said those words Erza yelled "RELEASE!" And two gallons worth of freezing water came over Lucy and Loke's heads. "WHAT THE-" Loke said. "WHY AM I GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS?" Lucy screamed. Aquarius chuckled and high fived Gray. "This was fun! We should do it again sometime. Later Lucy!" Aquarius traveled back to the spirit world, leaving a soaking wet Loke and a shocked Lucy soaking wet on the beach.

Loke has done the challenge…with a little help from Aquarius. Who goes next? You decide!

Please review and keep nominating!


	8. Round 8: Gajeel ( or the bucket of doom)

Hey Everybody!

Today we're going to have our favorite iron dragonslayer Gajeel do the ice bucket challenge! I am going to try this weekend to make characters from different guilds join in the fun! Don't forget to nominate!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Gajeel

Gajeel vowed to never take the ice bucket challenge. Sure it was fun for some people ( like Salamander) but for people like him, it was stupid. He didn't see the idea of dumping cold water on his head "fun" at all. So when the Shrimp walked over to ask how his day was coming, he replied "What do you want?" Levy looked at him with surprise. "Well since I nominated you for the ice bucket challenge-" "Which I didn't want to do." "Right anyway I've found a better way to do it. Come on please! Do it for me." Gajeel turned away from Levy, a scowl on his face. "Not in a million years." Levy glowered at him. "Fine then you leave me no choice." Levy walked out the guildhall, super mad. Gajeel watched her go. _What in the world is she about to do?_

It didn't take a genius to know that Gajeel life was being threatened by a girl with a magical pen. The words "bucket" and "water" seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Lily kept telling him to do the challenge but he would scoff and say he didn't have the time to do it. The words kept appearing for two weeks and Gajeel tried his best to ignore them. Levy kept pressuring him to do it and he simply wouldn't do it!

Finally, it seemed that Levy was tired of a very stubborn Gajeel. She went over to where he was and dragged him out the guildhall( which was quite a feat due to Levy's size). "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHRIMP!" Gajeel yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO DO THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE BECAUSE YOU RUINED MINE! SO IT'S YOUR TURN." The guild members watched in amazement. "Wow I've never seen Levy-chan so mad before. She must be very angry." Lucy said. "You get like that Lucy when we come over and sleep in your bed." Happy said, munching on a fish. "You've got a point there Happy." Lucy said. Natsu also nodded in agreement. They all went to the window to watch Levy and Gajeel. Levy was on top of a step ladder and hovered a bucket over Gajeel's head. "Hold still this will just be freezing cold for a second." Levy said. "I have no idea why your doing this but I refuse to get-" SPLASH! BONK! Levy had indeed dumped the water on him, but her fingers had slipped and resulting in a big bump on his head. "Oh my gosh Gajeel! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Levy asked, frantically. Gajeel had a dazed expression on his face. "The dragons won't stop spinning." He mumbled, as he slipped into unconsciousness. Levy screamed and started to treat him.

Inside the guild, Natsu couldn't stop laughing and Lucy went outside to help Levy. "Metal face got defeated by a girl with a bucket!" He roared.

Gajeel should've known better than to mess with Levy and her bucket of doom! Who goes next? You decide!

Please review and tell us your favorite dump so far!


	9. Round 9: Laxus( the shocking experience)

Hey everybody!

A new day has begun and a new challenge has been accepted: Laxus! Now about new characters taking the challenge, I do plan on dunking some more Fairy Tail members ( even the masters). But I'm also planning to do different guilds too. So keep sending me your requests.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Laxus

Laxus couldn't care less about the ice bucket challenge. In fact he didn't even know it had existed until he came back from a job with the Thunder Tribe. Laxus, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed were quite surprised to hear about this request. "Honestly what will they come up with next? Cinnamon eating challenges? Marathons for cancer?" Ever said, waving her fan in front of her face. "I think they already do the last thing, Ever." Freed said. "Sounds fun to me. I'd like to do it!" Bixslow said, his tongue hanging out. Laxus leaned against his chair and sighed. "What wrong with him?" Ever asked Freed. "Apparently he's been nominated by someone to do the ice bucket challenge. Mira apparently nominated him and now he's trying to avoid her." Freed replied. Laxus grunted and walked away from his teammates. "Where are you going all huffy?" Ever asked. "Outside I need a break from your constant gossiping." Laxus muttered. Ever's face turned pale and she continued to talk to Freed.

Laxus watched the sun set in the horizon. He thought about how he'd become master of the guild one day. _When I do, I'll ban stupid request like this bucket thing._ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain white haired mage. "What's wrong Laxus, afraid to get a little wet?" Mira teased. Laxus looked at Mira and smirked. "Yeah right as if this guy afraid of a little ice water." He said. Mira giggled and winked at him. "It'll be fun! Think of all those before you who've done it." "I wasn't here when all this started." "Not my point. My point is that it's for a good cause and it helps people feel better. Imagine whose lives this disease has taken so far. How many families are broken apart from losing a child? When you think about that you're certain that doing this was the right choice." Mira looked Laxus in the eyes. "So don't think about how stupid it is, think about the lives that'll be saved doing it." Laxus looked at Mira with admiration in his eyes. "Well Mira I think I can spare some time to do this. But on one condition…"

The whole guild packed outside to see Laxus dump water on himself. Even Master Mavis had come to see this tremendous event unfold. "I'm proud of you Makarov. You raised a great grandson." Mavis said. "I know and I also know that he will enjoy himself for a change." Makarov replied. "If Laxus is doing the ice bucket challenge, I want to do it too." Freed said. Ever and Bixslow rolled their eyes. "I can't wait to see who'll dump Laxus' bucket." Natsu said. "I hope it's not a girl who drops the bucket on your head." Gajeel said, rubbing his head. "I heard he's going to do it on himself." Lucy said. "YOU CAN DO THAT!" Natsu and Gajeel said. Laxus looked at the crowd in front of him. "I, Laxus Dreyar, would like to nominate my partners of the Thunder Tribe, Gramps, and first master Mavis to do the ice bucket challenge." He said. The whole guild gasped. Laxus was clearly asking the impossible! "How are we going to dunk water on a ghost?!" Lucy wondered aloud. Laxus raised the bucket over his head and dropped it down. SPLASH! His face and close were soaking wet. Everybody cheered. "Wait a minute, isn't Laxus the lightning dragonslayer? And doesn't lightning conduct electricity in water?" Erza said. Suddenly the entire area was hit by a giant explosion of electricity!

Laxus likes to do the ice bucket challenge with a big bang! Did you like the Laxus/Mira moment in the middle? Who'll go next? You decide!

Please review and tell me your favorite scene from your favorite dump!


	10. Round 10: Virgo( the punishment)

Hey everybody!

Today I'm doing another one of Lucy's celestial sprits: Virgo! So for people, who love this pink haired maid, please enjoy! Sorry it took so long, I was getting settled into high school.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Virgo

"Today is a special day for the princess." Virgo said to Loke in the spirit world. Loke watched as his sister packed in a large bag balloons, streamers, noisemakers, and even a three tiered cake! "What's so special that you have to pack all those stuff?" Loke said. Virgo looked at him and smiled. "Today's the anniversary of the day the princess received my key. So I'm throwing her a party in the real world as a punishment." Loke sweat dropped at the "punishment" part. "Geez sis don't you think you packed enough stuff?" He asked watching Virgo trying to stuff a whole table in the bag. "Nope, I deserve this punishment so I'm packing as much as I can." She zipped the bag closed and bowed to her brother. "Wish me luck!" And with a _Poof! _she was gone.

Lucy hummed as she tidied up her house. She had washed her windows and cleaned her bathroom. She wanted to make everything absolutely perfect for Virgo's arrival party. She went to clean her main room and found Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy waiting for her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AGAIN?" Lucy yelled. "You should really consider a lock on your windows." Happy said, munching a fish. "I do put a lock on my door!" Lucy said. "Well you didn't tell us that it was a very special day. The day your maid came, right?" Natsu said. "If you're implying about Virgo, then yes it is. I was going to just celebrate with her, but I guess you guys can celebrate with us." Lucy said, cringing. "Nonsense Lucy we'll let you celebrate with your maid. We can leave, right boys?" Erza said. "Aye ma'am." They both said, hugging each other. "No it's fine. You guys were there when I first summoned her, so it's only fair if you celebrate with us." Lucy assured. "Well ask Virgo to make sure if she wants to celebrate with us." Gray said. "Yeah and maybe we can get a dump in on her. Remember when Loke nominated her?" Natsu said. "You weren't even there." Lucy mumbled. "Let's just sneak up behind her and dunk her wet." Natsu whispered to Happy. "Alright let's get the girl of honor. OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy said. Virgo appeared with her arms full of bags. "Good morning princess. Would you like me to put up these party decorations?"

After an hour of putting up the decorations ( and trying to pry Erza away from the cake) Lucy had Virgo go and blow out her candles. "Is this a form of punishment?" She asked. "No it's just something people do on their birthdays. Happy Birthday Virgo!" Lucy said. Virgo looked at Lucy and smiled slightly. "HURRY UP AND SLICE THE CAKE!" Erza shouted. "Right away Miss Erza." Virgo said, blowing out the candles. "Alright Virgo way to go!" Natsu said, dumping a cooler of water on Virgo's head. Lucy gasped as the pink haired maid flew forward and hit the cake. Poor Virgo was soaking wet and covered in cake! "Natsu what the heck?" Gray said. "Virgo are you alright?" Lucy asked. "The cake…" Erza said, sadly. Virgo came up, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Princess this is the best birthday ever! You finally punished me for doing a great job. I accept your punishment and promise to do better at my work." Virgo gave Lucy a big hug. Lucy sat there, awestruck. "You wanted to be punished on your birthday?" Lucy asked, slowly. "Thank you princess. Now I must return. Farewell." Virgo disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well that worked out pretty well." Natsu chuckled. Erza gave him a death glare. "You owe me, I mean, us a new cake Natsu!" Erza ranted. Lucy smacked her palm on her face. Suddenly, Loke came out of nowhere and asked "Why is my sister soaking wet and covered in cake?"

Virgo's dream come true finally happens! Who goes next? You decide!

Please review and tell us your favorite parts!


	11. Exceeds Wars bonus chapter!

Hey Everybody!

This is a special filler story about the Exceeds that has been requested. If you read about their dump, then you are fully prepared for this chapter. Get ready for a humorous story featuring your favorite cats! Now in a guild far, far away…

Exceed Revenge Wars Episode 1: The Dragon Menace

On the planet of Magnolia, a planet that currently resides in the biggest galaxy of Fiore, Fairy Tail was a training guild on it. There in this guild inhabitant three very brave (and also cute) flying talking cats called the Exceeds. The first one was a blue cat called Happy Dragonwalker. He was the leader of the trio, happy and funny. The next was a white cat call Carla Leia, the wisest and cunning. The last was the strongest out of the three, Lily Solo, a black cat with a fierce personality. The three had been attacked by the three dragonslayers, led by Darth Natsu, and had been dunked by the freezing waters of the ice king. The Exceeds sworn vengeance on the dragons and promised to prevail. And thus our story begins.

"How could you get the ship lost?" Carla huffed. Happy shrugged and went to check the radar. "It wasn't my fault! I dropped by the fish planet and got a little sidetracked." Happy chuckled. Lily face palmed and Carla sighed. "We could've asked for a different Jedi Exceed, but no, we had to be stuck with this idiot." Lily said. Happy glared at him and continued to drive the ship. "Relax guys it's not like I broke it this time." He said, reassuringly. The screen in front of them flickered and showed the face of the general of Fairy Tail army, Erza Scarlett. "Happy Dragonwalker, Carla Leia, and Lily Solo, how has your progress on tracking down the death dragon space station going?" She asked. "Well you see Erza-" Happy began. "The bimbo has lost his own ship and we had to retrieve him." Carla said. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SHIP COST? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…." Erza yelled. "General Erza, I have urgent news from the Council. They request your presence immediately." Lieutenant Jellal said. Erza cursed under her breath and looked back at the cats. "Never mind that now, just go protect the princess of the Heartfilia region Lucy and then I'll punish you. And if you see the dragons, you are to tell Lieutenant Mira, over and out." With that Erza's face disappeared off the screen. "Alright team we need to travel to the Heartfilia region of Magnolia. We're going to travel lightspeed fast!" "WAIT HAPPY DON'T!" Carla and Lily shouted. But Happy had already hit the button.

Meanwhile at the Celestial Castle, Princess Lucy waited for the guards she had hired. "They sure take a pretty long time to get here." She said to her friend, Levy. "Well Lu-hime they are knights after all." Levy smiled as she pulled up Lucy's hair in a bun. "Yeah I guess there's nothing to worry about. After all what's the worst that could happen?" Suddenly, a spaceship crashed onto the side of the castle. Out of the spaceship came three small. "CATS?!" The girls both exclaimed. "Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Set a course to Magnolia. That's where the cats are." Darth Natsu said. "Setting in coordinates now, Captain, arrival time is 5 min." Wendy said. Darth Natsu smiled. "Excellent we shall keep making the cats suffer and then we'll rule the galaxy!" Iron warrior Gajeel looked at his captain and groaned. "Seriously why do we have to accompany you again?" He asked. Natsu twitched at that comment. "Geez can't an evil overlord have underlings that respect him? Sheesh what a tough ship!"

Part one of the Exceeds revenge story! Having my sister write this was kinda strange. Don't worry I'll do Mavis tomorrow and perhaps Part 2 for my sis.

Please review and hope my sister writes good!


	12. Round 12: Mavis( at last!)

Dear reader,

There comes a time where we come to a very difficult part in our writing careers. The fact that dumping icy cold water on phantoms sounded impossible to do, but have no fear readers, for I have answered this strange request. You have requested this long enough to know I will not back down from a challenge. This chapter will include some friendship between two unlikely people.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Mavis

It was all Natsu's fault. Mavis Vermillion was very certain that dragonslayer had wrecked another town with his team again. Mavis watched as Makarov cried his heart out on the latest bill they had just received. "Cheer up number six. At least this time it's not that large of a bill." Mavis said, patting (or at least attempting) his head. Makarov sobbed even harder. "Those brats may have the worst bill out of all the teams in this guild. If they had a job for demolition, they would certainly get high pay!" Mavis laughed at this and floated to the window. "Remember you were once like that too. Just think of the people they'll inspire when they grow older. This experience will probably teach them not to mess up next time." Makarov grunted as he sat down at his desk. "Probably.."

The following week hadn't gotten any better. The whole guild was aroused with the ice bucket challenge. Water was spilled everywhere as people tried to dunk their guildmates in icy water. Natsu found this highly amusing and started chasing everybody with a bucket of water yelling "WHO WANTS SOME ICE WATER!" Mavis just stood there next to Makarov, the faces scrunched up in disapproval. "Did I say next time? I meant not ever." Mavis whined. "YOU BRATS BETTER CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'LL MAKE MAVIS CRY!" Makarov yelled. The whole guild stopped and fell to the floors cleaning. Mavis sighed and flew down to Natsu. "What were you doing anyway?" Mavis asked, curiously. Natsu grinned excitedly. "Well I'm not shooting demons." He joked. (Referring to Natsu's voice actor who also provides the voice of Death the Kid in Soul Eater). "We're doing this thing called the ALS Ice bucket challenge. You dump icy cold water on people and send a little money for people with this the disease." Mavis blinked. _It was really that important but also looked fun!_ Mavis giggled and grabbed a bucket of icy water.

"Hey Zeref!" Mavis called out in the forest. A black haired guy walked out of the shadows of the dead woods. "Mavis this is a surprise. What are you doing here? Came for another negation?" He asked. "Nope just a little surprise!" Mavis giggled. She grasped the bucket and dumped it over his head. Zeref looked at Mavis, who was laughing her head off. "Nice very funny Mavis." He said, spitting out water. "Funny? It was hilarious! You should've seen your face." Mavis laughed. "Well two can play at that game." Zeref said, soaking Mavis with a similar bucket. The water went right through her. "Ha I'm a ghost! Water cannot douse me." But it seemed as if Zeref had the upmost advantage as Mavis stood their wet. "Magical water that can even douse spirits well played Zeref." Mavis said, nodding her head as Zeref chuckled.

The next day she and Makarov were found bawling their eyes out. After yesterday's Battle Royale of ice water, intensive damage had been done to the guild. A lot of money was being used for repairs. I won't ever be at peace with these knuckleheads wrecking things. Mavis thought.

How did you like the cute Mavis/ Zeref dunking each other? Sorry for the big delay! Who goes next you decide!

**Neko-chan's corner**

**Hello I'm Neko, the little sister of the author of this story, nya! I want to talk about who will be dunked in our next batch of stories, nya. We will include Sting and Rogue for all their fans. Plus some people from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and even the Edolas Fairy Tail guild, nya! Keep an eye out for the next chapter for Exceed Wars too, written by yours truly, nya! **

**That's it for me, remember to review for onee-chan and keep voting, nya!**


	13. Exceeds Wars bonus chapter 2!

Hey Everybody!

**Neko-chan here! So my sis and I had a good Labor Day weekend and she told me to write the next part of Exceed Wars, nya! She's been very busy lately trying to figure out what characters to write about from different guilds and a new Fairy Tail fanfic, nya. So I shall tell the story today and possibly tomorrow, she'll be back. So let's begin nya!**

Exceed Revenge Wars: Attack of the Dragons!

"Are you sure that you can protect my entire castle from the slayers?" Princess Lucy asked the three cats. Happy nodded and smiled. "Aye princess! We can handle any dangerous dragonslayers that enter your kingdom! You can count on the Jedi's of fairy Tail!" Carla rolled her eyes while Lily facepalmed. "Trust us your lives are in good hands, er, paws." Lily said. Lucy sighed and faced Levy. "What the heck? I guess we can use these little guys." She said. "Lu-chan don't worry so much. We've got extra protection now! What can go wrong?" Levy assured her. _I hope she's right. _Lucy thought.

Meanwhile on Planet Era, the galactic council gathered a meeting with all the different hero academies. The council was now facing the angry face of Captain Erza of Fairy Tail. "How do you expect my forces to go so far as to protect three planets from denotation?" She yelled. Lieutenant Jellal cringed as she shouted. When Erza was angry, she could blow up four planets! "We understand your concern, Captain. But we have to think about the people who will be saved from your actions. Please try to understand." The hooded council member said. Erza glared at them before summoning a sword. "Very well I shall carry out this order. But I'm doing it for the sake of the people, not the council." She took her seat at the captain's area. "Very well then so fairy Tail shall be assigned to that mission. Blue Pegasus to the extermination mission while Lamia Scale takes the rest of the evil forces, Mermaid Heel to the depts. of the water sector and where's Sabertooth Academy?" The council members looked around. Erza already knew the answer to that question. They were probably under attack by a rival school again and wouldn't show up for at least another hour. "Well off you go captains! We have no further discussions about your missions. Now about the where about of the dragonslayers." They showed a picture of the galaxies most wanted criminals. "We have no idea what their next moves are, however, if you find out tell us immediately!"

"So who are these dragonslayers anyway?" Lucy asked Happy. The exceeds and princesses were enjoying a nice lunch on the terrace. "Terrible creatures with inhuman strength and supernatural powers, which we've met before. They are considered the most dangerous criminals of the galaxy." Lucy shuddered at that, taking a quick sip of tea. "Are they really that bad? What kind of powers do they have?" The cats pondered this. "Well I for one know about a small female girl on their team, Wendy. She's the only female and can use sky magic. She's also in charge of their healing crew. Anyways never underestimate her for she is known to blow hurricanes." Carla said. "A little girl with that much power sounds dangerous!" Levy exclaimed. "If you think she's bad, wait till you hear the next one. Iron dragon Gajeel is a fierce fighter. His attacks are like solid steel and he can use metals of all kinds. He's brutal, vicious, and very strong in my book. But I can take him easily." Lily said. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? At this size, the only thing you can take is bugs." Lily scowled at her muttering "Some princess." "But in my opinion the real one you should watch out for is Natsu. He's the leader and most feared out of the whole group! His fires can burn planets and he can consume any fires. He's so scary that you're not allowed to insult him without bursting into flames." Happy said, creepily. Lucy and Levy grabbed on to each other. "Stop that Happy! You're scaring us!" They both shouted. Happy laughed only to be slapped by Lily. "Our job was suppose to protect the girls not make them scared." Lily growled. "I just can't help myself." Happy chuckled. Carla shooked her head in disgust. A loud BOOM! filled the area as the building started to shake. "What was that?" Lucy yelled. "Someone is attacking the castle!" Levy said. The exceeds jumped out of their seats and headed towards the castle door. They all gasped at who was there. Standing in the doorway was the dragonslayers themselves. Natsu looked at the cats and smiled. "Well if it isn't Happy and the loser Jedi's. Well I'm all fired up! Lets do this for old times sake."

**Nya I hate cliffhangers! So much more I wanted to type but have to get ready for school tomorrow, nya! So tomorrow be prepared for more dumps and fun with my sis.**

Please review and stay tuned.


	14. Round 14: Sting and Rouge( Yukino too!)

Hey everybody!

I'm back from my writers break! I went to the national book festival in D.C and met some pretty cool authors( I even suggested one of them to read Fairy Tail). Anyways the break had me writing up new dump ideas for the story and a new fanfiction. Enough about me, lets get on with the program!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Sting and Rouge( with Yukino too!)

It was a lazy day at the Sabertooth guildhall. Almost all their members had gone off to do separate missions leaving Yukino, Sting, and Rouge to find something fun to do. Frosch and Lector had started their own version of tag in the front courtyard while they watched them play. Sting let out a loud yawn. "Man if I wasn't so bored I'd join in on their fun." He said. Rouge nodded "Yes I suppose that would be fine. But it's too hot to run around and, frankly, the shade feels good." Yukino looked up from the book she was reading and sighed. "I've finished my book. The ending was terrible! I have read every single book at this guild and now I'm bored." Sting rose up and looked to the sky. "IF ANYONE HAS SOMETHING FUN TO DO, GIVE US A SIGN!" He yelled to the sky. Yukino and Rouge looked at him, curiously. Suddenly, a letter fell out of the sky and landed right on Sting's face! "What the-" Yukino and Rouge said, simultaneously. "Guys it's a letter from Fairy Tail!" Sting shouted. He looked at the sky. "Thank you, O great mysterious force!" Lector tugged on his pant leg. "Actually Sting-kun Happy just flew by a while ago and dropped this off." Sting fell to the ground and groaned. Yukino took the letter from his hands and read it aloud.

_Dear friends from Sabertooth,_

_How's your summer going? It's been a while since we saw you guys and we wanted to know if you were interested in a little challenge._

"This sounds like Lucy-san's writing!" Yukino exclaimed. Sting and Rouge nudged her to keep reading.

_Anyways it's called the Ice Bucket Challenge. It's a thing we do at the guild and it's really popular in Fiore. We are writing you this message to challenge you to do it!_

_Best of Luck,_

_Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragneel, with Happy's help!_

_Stupid cat!_

"Well it looks like we have something to do after all!" Sting said, excitedly. Lector and he did a little happy dance while Yukino laughed. "Okay you guys then get some buckets of ice water ready." "Can Frosch do the ice bucket challenge too?" "Yeah buddy everybody can do it. I'll even give it a try." "Hooray Frosch gets to get wet with Rouge!" Rouge patted his little froggy head. "Hey Rouge I've got an idea!" Sting whispered. "What?" Rouge whispered back. "It's a surprise!" Sting whispered excitedly.

Once Yukino had gotten the boys to settle down, she handed them each a bucket full of water and for the exceeds, pans. "Is everybody ready?" Yukino asked. Sting grinned like crazy and Rouge gave her a nod. Lector and Frosch looked really excited. "One, two, three!" Yukino dumped the water on her head. Sting and Rouge both winked and dumped their buckets on Yukino! She screamed at them and started to chase them down the grassy hill. Lector and Frosch laughed as she tried to hit the boys, running from her rage. "You know what? Yukino-san is really scary when she's wet!" Lector chuckled. "Wait till she hears about the snakes they put in her bed." Frosch giggled.

Imagine the look on Yukino's face when she finds the snake! Who goes next? You decide!

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail...

Nastu: Oi Luce! Let me write the next letter to the different guilds.

Lucy: Sure I'll let you write when we do Blue Pegasus. Gray's already writing to Lamia Scale.

Natsu: Ice queen knows how to write? That's a big improvement.

Gray: What did you say, ash face? *He starts fighting Natsu*

Happy: Please review and keep voting!


	15. Round 15: Wendy( Sweet Story)

Hey everybody!

Updating live and personal, the new chapters of IBC:FT! I love writing this fanfic so much! Every week I get a new batch of people to write about. *sniff* I love you guys! So let's get on with the main storyline! Heads up for my new fanfic; Fairy Tail does Shakespeare. Now to do Fairy Tail littlest dragonslayer!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Wendy ( Sweet stories)

Poor Wendy! She had been watching her friends do the ice bucket challenge for weeks now and she hadn't even attempted to do it. She felt bad for doing it to poor Carla and now it felt as if her days were numbered. The thought of icy cold water hitting her head didn't sound very pleasant to her. But as the time loomed closer, Wendy didn't want to feel it. The day had finally come and her time was up.

"Hey Wendy guess what day it is?" Natsu said, slowly. Wendy squealed as she looked up at Natsu, a scared expression on her face. "Natsu if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, and then no I'm not ready." She said. Happy floated next to her. "What are you talking about? We were talking about getting some fish and giving some to Carla. What were you talking about?" "Nothing just forget I said anything!" Wendy said, quickly. Lucy smiled and leaned over. "Someone's avoiding something. Speaking of which, haven't you've done the ice bucket challenge yet?" Lucy asked. Wendy screamed and ran out the guild hall. "I'll take that as a no." Lucy said. Natsu and Happy looked at each other. "Wendy hasn't done the ice bucket challenge yet?" Happy questioned. "Then I guess we'll all have to help her out!" Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's hand.

Wendy walked down the streets of Magnolia, taking in the scenery. It was a nice spring day and the cherry blossoms had been falling on the ground like snow. Wendy smiled to herself as she kept walking. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" She blew a tornado behind her and caught Natsu in it. He fell to the ground with a bang! Wendy ran over to him and started healing him. "I'm so sorry! You just startled me Natsu!" She said as she kept healing him. Natsu rubbed his temples and looked at Wendy. "That's okay! I just wanted to know if you still want to do the ice bucket challenge." Wendy frowned and shook her head. "Why not? Everybody has done it except for you." Natsu said, patting her head. Wendy looked at Natsu. "I just don't want to get cold and wet. I like myself to be dry. The amount of ice you put in the bucket and how big the bucket is makes it worst. Don't make me do it Natsu!" Wendy started to cry. Natsu gave her a hug, startling her. "It's okay Wendy. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We don't have to force you to do anything you don't want to." Wendy smiled and stopped crying. She hugged Natsu tighter and giggled. "I think I'm ready to do this Natsu." Wendy said. Natsu cracked a big smile. "Great because Lucy and Happy are waiting for us at the park. Let's go!" He grabbed Wendy's hand.

Wendy saw Lucy and Happy as they neared the park. She also noticed that the bucket they were going to use on her was a small pail. She smiled and shot Natsu a _Thank You _look. "Hey kiddo ready to get dunked?" Lucy asked, holding the small pail. "You bet!" She said, excitedly. Lucy held the pail over her head and dumped it's entire contents over the small girls head. SPLASH! Wendy blinked the water out of her eyes. "Wow that felt good! Oh and I'd like to nominate my friend Chelia to do the ice bucket challenge too!" Natsu smiled and Happy started to laughed. "Well you better hurry and tell that to Gray. He's writing a letter to Lamia Scale as we speak. You can add your request to his letter." Lucy said. Wendy nodded and ran towards the guild. She couldn't wait to write to her friend. And as she neared the guild, she felt as if she was the happiest person on Earthland.

Wendy's sweet story really made my day! She's such a great character! Who goes next? You decide!

Keep voting and reviewing as I try to fulfill your request. I have a long list to do.


	16. Round 16: Lyon ( The Chase)

Hey everybody!

Ready for a major update? I am and it starts another ice wizard from another guild. FINALLY OVER 50 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers for making this fanfic possible! And also thanks to Amethystfairy1 for giving me the idea for this story.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Lyon

Juvia groaned very loudly. She had, yet again, received another love letter from Lyon. She was ripping this one up when Gray walked over. She felt her heart fluttered as he sat down next to her. "Gray-sama! Juvia has been waiting for you to arrive! She was just ripping another love letter from Lyon." She said, rapidly. Gray raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed furiously. "Juiva can I ask you something?" Gray said, intently. "Yes Juvia will marry you!" She said too happily. "That's not what I meant. I meant to ask you if you want to prank Lyon with me. You know the ice bucket thing? Well since your water and I'm ice, maybe we can get back at Lyon for you." Juvia didn't hear the rest of what Gray was saying. She nodded her head at the part about revenge.

Lyon's day was going well. He had just returned from a mission to capture some dark wizards who're making a mess at a local town. Walking back to Lamia Scale, he thought of what Gray and Ultear. _I wonder how they're doing. Why with Ultear doing Crime Socierce and Gray at Fairy Tail with my Juvia-chan. I also wonder if she got my letter._ Lyon continued to walk as if he were floating on air. He didn't even notice that something or some people were watching his every move.

More like Juvia was staring daggers at him. She and Gray hid in the thicket as they watched him dance down the path. She really wanted him to stop fantasizing about her. That was her job with Gray! "Are you ready for this, Juvia?" Gray said, forming some ice in his hands. Juvia smiled as she summoned some water. "Juvia is ready for her revenge!" She whispered.

Lyon heard a yell from behind him. He turned around to see Gray and Juvia coming down the hill. Lyon smiled as he watched Juvia run down the hill towards him. He'd began to fantasize her arrival.

_Oh Lyon, Oh Juvia, Oh Lyon, Oh Juvia-chan! _

SPLASH! Icy water overtook him, snapping him out of his fantasy. He then noticed Juvia had shot some water at him while Gray mixed in some ice cubes. He put two and two together and realized that the only way out was to run. So that's what he did.

"Where's Lyon-sama? Chelia asked Sherry at Lamia Scale. "Don't know he was supposed to come back earlier. I hope he still loves us." She said, cherry blossoms raining down on her. Chelia grimaced at this. "Well he's late. What's keeping him?" Jura wondered. They suddenly heard screaming coming from outside. They all ran out to see Lyon running ( without a shirt) from Gray and Juvia. They watched as he tried to avoid getting frozen or drenched by water. "Oh he's just hanging with Gray and Juvia. It's nice to see them getting along so well." Chelia exclaimed.

Oh Chelia you're so adorable! Poor Lyon though. Who goes next? You decide!

Keep voting and reviewing everybody!


	17. Round 17: Chelia( high flying friends)

Hey everybody!

Cecebeec here! Time for an update and lots of brownies! Yay brownies! So without further ado, thanks for all the favoriters, followers, and reviewers for making this happen. You can all have a yummy brownie *hands you a brownie*.

Wendy: May we get on with today's story, please?

Chelia: It stars me and my friend Wendy!

Sure thing girls. Let's hop to it.

Ice Bucket Challenge: Chelia (high flying friends)

"Squee, another letter from Wendy!" Chelia said, happily. She started to dance around Lamia Scale, holding her letter. Lyon watched her dance as she fell down dizzy. "So what does it say?" He asked, curiously. "Oh yeah I probably should open it." Chelia said, embarrassed. Ripping open the letter, she read aloud.

_Chelia,_

_How is life at Lamia Scale? I hope you're doing fine. I wanted to know if you were free on Saturday to come for a visit to Magnolia. I won't tell you why but I will tell you to bring your bathing suit. _

_Signed your bff,_

_Wendy Marvel._

Chelia smiled as she finished reading Wendy's letter. She smiled a big smile and started to laugh. "Wow I'm going to see Wendy on Saturday. I hope Sherry lets me take a break from missions this weekend to go visit her." Chelia said. Lyon shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell Sherry to let you have the day off. As long as you tell Juvia-chan I said hi." His cheeks started to blush as he remembered the other day's incident. "Sure thing Lyon." Chelia grimaced.

The following Saturday, Chelia found herself at the door of the Fairy Tail guildhall. She was so excited that she barged right through the door. "Wendy!" Chelia yelled. Wendy looked up from the card game she was playing with Natsu and Gajeel (they were playing Go Fish but Happy took the game literally. So they decided to play Go Dragon. It turned into a big fight to see whose dragon was better though). Wendy broke out into a run to hug her friend. "Chelia!" Wendy yelled. The two girl felt as if they were running in slow motion. They went to hug each other but ended up tripping over and bumping their heads. "Ouch that hurt!" They said unison. Both of them laughed as they helped each other up. "Ready for that big surprise?" Wendy asked. "You bet!" Chelia exclaimed.

They changed into their bathing suits and went outside. Wendy turned to Chelia with a bucket in her hand. "Hey what's the bucket for?" Chelia asked. Wendy smiled, deviously. "I'm doing the ice bucket challenge with my friends and I sort of nominated you. So I'm going to dump this bucket full of ice water on her head. You're not mad are you?" Wendy said. Chelia blinked. "Of course I'm not mad, Wendy. You're my sky friend, me being the sky god slayer and you being the sky dragon slayer. You and I can never be mad at each other; we're like one and the same." Chelia gave Wendy a big hug. "So let's do this! You dump the water on me and we'll have fun together!" "Um…shouldn't we fill the bucket first?" "Yeah didn't think of that."

Wendy positioned herself, standing up top of a rock. Chelia sat below her, eyes closed. "Are you sure this is safe?" Chelia asked. "Nonsense Natsu and Gray did this before I did. They seemed alive to me!" Wendy said. "Okay whenever you're ready." Chelia closed her eyes as the Wendy tipped the bucket. SPLASH! Chelia shivered as the water made her teeth chatter. "W- w- wow that's really cold!" Wendy giggled, but was cut off by a stream of water. Chelia held a water gun in her hand. "Ready for revenge?" She said, cocking it. Wendy grinned, grabbing another gun. "You better believe it."

Writing this chapter was so fun. Chelia and Wendy are such good friends. Who goes next? You decide!

Wendy: *munching* these brownies are really good!

Chelia: Make some more for us please!

Keep voting and reviewing while I make some more brownies!~


	18. Round 18: Mira ( rainy daze)

**Hey everybody!**

**Neko-chan here! I've taken over the computer until further notice, nya! I've locked the author in her room to update my story today, nya. So if she starts banging on the door, don't open it.**

**Happy: What about Mira's dunk?**

**Neko: What about it? I want to do my story today! Mira can go do something else.**

**Mira: ( with a dark aura) What did you say?**

**Neko: Eep! Well maybe I can do your story right now. **

**Mira: ( smiling) That's better! I'll make you and Happy fish sticks.**

**Both: Yay! Fish sticks!**

**Happy: While Mira is making fish sticks, we like to thank you all for your reviews;**

**Pie11644 : This one's for you!**

**Amethystfairy1: We're glad you enjoyed the Wendy and Chelia story!**

**The World Of Rabbitleap: Don't worry Yukino will get her revenge eventually. The author is locked in her room so she has time to fulfill your request. **

**Happy and Neko: Enjoy the story! We'll be eating fish sticks.**

Ice Bucket Challenge: Mira( rainy dazes)

It was raining. That's how the day started. All the regular Fairy Tail members sat by the windows and watched it fall. They were discouraged that since it was going to rain for a couple of days, they couldn't go on any job request. Natsu was definitely not happy about this. "I won't get to smash anything in the rain. My fire will go out before I do anything." he said, glumly. "Yeah and I was so ready to go on another mission." Lucy said her head on the table. Gray laid on the table and sighed. "It's just so boring not being able to do much. Why come here today?" Erza waltzed over to where they were a bright shining smile on her face. "You look happy Erza. It's kinda freaking me out." Happy said, munching on some fish. Erza ignored the blue cat and bent over to whisper in Natsu's ear. Suddenly, he yelled. "OH YEAH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" "What sounds like fun?" Lucy asked. Erza smiled and replied." I need you guys to help me with something. I want to do the ice bucket challenge on Mira." "You want to dump Mira?" Gray said picking himself up from off the table. "Yes because due to recent events, I've notice we missed a couple of people from our own guild to dunk." "You can blame the author for that." Happy said. **( Hey Sis is working as hard as she can, nya!) **"So what do you say? Want to help me?" Erza's eyes pleaded. "Sure." They all agreed. "Good let's get to work." Erza said rubbing her hands.

Mira hummed to herself as she wiped off the bar counter. She was having a god day. The rain had let her catch up on all the chores she had to do. She also spent time with Elfman and Lisanna. Mira was positively pleased with herself that she didn't notice the hulking shadow behind her. Well almost didn't notice.

Natsu leaned over the shelf right above Mira's head. He positions himself where he knew she wouldn't look. Happy balanced the shelf so he wouldn't fall. "Be careful Natsu." Happy whispered. "Almost got it." Natsu replied. He aimed at Mira's head then… "WHOAH!" Natsu flew forward, missing Mira entirely. He fell to the floor covered in water. Mira smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you Natsu?" Mira said, holding Happy's tail. Natsu groaned and got up.

After fixing up Natsu, Mira started to sweep the floor. She went to get a certain dusty spot in the room when another person tried to dump her. _All I have to do is sneak up behind her and dump the bucket. Easy as pie. _Gray thought. He crept behind Mira and grasped the bucket. Mira, however, swept dust right into his eyes! Gray faltered and fell back, dropping the bucket. "Nice try Gray but you're going to have to do better than that!" Mira teased.

Now Mira was definitely sure that Lucy would be next so she got prepared. Lucy would try to put her in a sense of security and then BAM! She would dump icy cold water on her. So Mira made some lunch and invited Lucy to sit with her. "So having a good day Lucy?" Mira asked politely. "Yeah even though it's raining, I'm still finding ways to have some fun." Lucy laughed. "Interesting. So what kind of fun are you doing?" Mira said, sipping some tea. Lucy's smiled quavered as she said. "Oh some stuff with the guys and Erza." "Like some ice water stuff." Now Lucy was looking at the floor. Mira's eyes followed to where she was looking at; a bucket. "Lucy honey I won't hurt you like I did with the boys unless you tell me what Erza is planning to do."

Erza had predicted this outcome. All her teammates had been caught and Mira was now anticipating her arrival. But Erza was in fact one step ahead of Mira. Mira had finally settled down for the day and sat at the bar. She was reading Sorcerer Weekly while still enjoying a cup of tea. She looked behind her to see if Erza was there but saw nothing. _That's funny? Didn't Lucy say she'd be here? Where is that redhead? Unless…_ Mira looked in front of her to see Erza holding a hose. "Hello Mira lovely day for a swim isn't it?" Erza said. Mira gasped and tried to get away. FWOOSH! Mira was in the line of fire as she was doused from head to toe. She looked at Erza who had a smile on her face. "There now we're even. And the next time you call Jellal without my permission to come visit, remember this."

**Nya Erza can seriously hold a grudge can she? Who goes next? You decide!**

**In the meantime, Happy, Mira, and I shall enjoy a delicious lunch. Want some fish sticks?**

**Please review and keep voting, nya! Neko-chan out.**


	19. Vengeful Girls Part 1

Hey everybody!

Finally got myself out of my room thanks to the magic of paper clips! Don't worry about Neko, I'll get my revenge on her later. In the meantime, let's do the revenge story for Yukino! Animegamernerd15 this one's for you! Now here's Yukino to answer your reviews.

Yukino: Really oh okay.

RosetheWolfgirl: Well it is called Ice Bucket Challenge Fairy Tail so I guess we will have to focus on the Fairy Tail characters.

Rebecca: We would love to incorporate your ideas!

The World of Rabbitleap: Thank you for your kind words.

Vengeful Girls Part 1

_This is the city. It could be any city, but it's not, its Magnolia. Magnolia is home to many certain things. One of these things is the guild called Fairy Tail. Within that guild is an abundant amount of very powerful mages. I was just sitting there reading the latest fashion magazine from Sorcerer Weekly. By the way my name's Lucy Heartfilia. Don't be fooled by the name, I'm not that big of a sweetheart. I was with my normal group of wizard girls. That's Ezra; she's the muscles of the girls. Never get on her bad side. Next to her was Levy; the brains of the operation. Her knowledge is quite impeccable. Behind her was the sweetheart Wendy Marvel. Don't let your guard down; this girl packs a powerful punch. Lastly, was Miss Mirajane; the intimidator. Boys are drawn into her good looks during investigation and then she gives them something to tremble about. We were a well-oiled machine with everything but a client. That is until she walked in._

Yukino walked into the Fairy Tail guildhall, looked around, and walked over to where the girls were sitting. Behind her Natsu and Gajeel watched them huddle up together. "I wonder what those girls are talking about." Gajeel muttered. Natsu grinned "Why don't we find out!" The two guys snuck over to where the girls were talking, leaned in, and listened.

Yukino had a sad expression on her face. She seemed troubled about something. "You've got to help me. I'm being tailed." She said. Erza raised her eyebrow. "Well I can assure you you're not being followed. I'll make sure of that." She walked from the table and stood guard. "So sister what's your story?" Mira asked. "You see these two fellas here pulled a fast one on me. Dumping my hair with freezing cold water, they got away. I need your help to get revenge." Levy looked up from her book. "I see those two. We can assure you that we're on the case." Yukino nodded. "Thanks I need all the help I can." Lucy wrapped her arm around her. "We are Fairy Tail. You are like a sister to us. And sister stick together."

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other. "Those girls are trying to get back on Sting and Rouge!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Who are they?" Natsu asked. Gajeel face palmed himself. "Don't you remember the Grand Magic Games? Sabertooth? Your big battle against the twin dragonslayers?" "Oh you mean Sting and Rouge? Of course I remember! We've got to warn them about the girls." Natsu got up to run but was pulled down by Gajeel. "What are you doing?" Natsu said. "Wait Salamander, what if we put their prank right back at them. You know give them a taste of their own medicine." Gajeel snickered. Natsu stopped and turned to face Gajeel. His face showed pure mischief. "What are we going to do?" Natsu asked. Gajeel smiled. "Let me explain the plan."

What will happen to Sting and Rouge? What will the girls do to them? What does Natsu and Gajeel have planned for the girls?

Lucy: You can stop asking the questions.

Erza: Looks like everyone will have to wait till tomorrow.

Wendy: The suspense is killing me.

Levy: I don't like cliffhangers!

Mira: Well we just have to bear it, Levy!

Yukino: Please keep voting and reviewing. Part 2 will be out tomorrow.


	20. Vengeful Girls Part 2

Hey everybody!

Like I promised, here's part 2 of the Vengeful Girls! I was thinking all day on how the plot should go. But it came to me when I saw one of my friends doing something hilarious. Also am very proud to announce that I've got an even amount of favorites and follows; 40! Thank you all for being there for the adventure but it's not over yet! Levy why don't you read today's reviews?

Levy: Alright let's see…

ButterTARDIS36: We forgot to dump Master Makarov? I must inform the rest of the guild!

animegamernerd15: You are so very welcome! The author is glad that you are glad.

Amethystfairy1: Yeah so here's the problem. The author is at the library for most of the day and is unable to obtain a computer to write this brilliant piece of literature. But when she gets home, she has a limited time on the computer. On the bright side, she can assure you there will be more dumps and more hilarity ensured.

The World Of Rabbitleap: Oh you won't be disappointed.

That's it! Let's get started on Part 2. Written in Yukino's perspective of course.

Vengeful Girls Part 2

For the record, let me set something straight. I don't know if anyone saw a wave of water coming out of the ground a few miles away, but let's get something clear none of this was my fault! Well I started this whole situation but I didn't mean for it to escalate. What turned out for a small prank became known as the greatest battle between freezing water and dragonslayers. Guess I should start from the giant bucket that Erza had dragged in.

"What in the world is that?" Lucy asked. Erza was currently heaving a giant bucket over her head. "This is for our revenge against those two boys. This bucket will be suitable enough won't it?" She said. Levy looked at it with awe. "I think it's a little big for two people." "Do you have a problem with the bucket?" Erza had a dark aura over her. "No I just meant we don't that big of a bucket." Levy cowered. "Where did you even get a bucket that big?" Wendy said, tapping it. "Mira helped me out with it." Erza said. Mira blushed. "Well we had to convince a couple of giants…"

_Flashback_

_Erza was in her purgatory armor while Mira was in her takeover form. They were over a couple of giants who were shaking with fear. "GIVE US THE BUCKET OR ELSE WE'LL TAKE OUT YOUR OTHER GENERAL!" Erza yelled. They screamed and gave her the bucket before running away._

"You make it sound like you were just borrowing it." I said, frowning. Mira and Erza both winked at each other. "We promised to give it back when we were done." Mira said, assuring me. I wasn't so sure.

So we filled the bucket with tons of water (Erza and Mira had to carry this giant bucket of course). Next we had to haul it all the way to my guildhall. "Wait we can't put this on the train. How are we going to get this to Sabertooth?" I panicked a little. Lucy smiled at me. "We've got this all planned out, trust us." I was about to ask what she meant when we walked out to the docks. Erza and Mira dropped the bucket with a loud THUD! "Work your magic Levy." Erza said. Levy took out her pen. "_Solid Script: Boat!" _Her magic caused a giant boat to appear, big enough for everything to fit in! Wendy grabbed my hand and placed me on the stern. "You can be our navigator." Wendy said. "Thanks you guys for helping me! I can't wait to see the look on Sting and Rouge's faces." I smiled, maliciously. "Let's get some wind in these sails, go for it Wendy!" Lucy yelled. "Aye Lucy! _Sky Dragon's Roar!" _ A giant gust of wind caught the sails and the girls set off!

Meanwhile…

So the girls are planning a surprise attack on us, eh." Sting said. Natsu and Gajeel nodded. They were at Sabertooth talking with Sting and Rouge about what the girls was talking about the other day. "Man I didn't know Yukino was that mad. I thought she would've forgotten that already." "Well she did get dumped with not two, but three buckets of icy cold water." Rouge pointed out. "So our plan of action is to prank them right back." Natsu said. "I like where this is going, please continue." Sting said. Gajeel put a piece of paper on the table. "So here's the plan. You and Natsu intercept some of the girls here. Rouge and I will lead some of the other girls away. When separated, we throw these at them." He held up a bag full of frozen water balloons. "We're going to throw frozen water balloons at them?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "See they want to dump you guys so in turn we'll soak them." Natsu said. Sting and Rouge's eyes lit up. "I'm in." Sting said. Rouge nodded his head. "Excellent." Natsu grinned. "Those girls won't know what hit them."

"Finally we've made it!" Lucy said. I was crying for joy too. Both of us kissed the ground. Can you blame us? Between Erza and Mira's session on fight giants, Levy getting crazy off of book deprivation, and Wendy constantly asking if we were there yet, I was beginning to feel like I regretted asking for their help. Lucy and I hugged each other, tears streaming. "Thank you for being sane!" We both sobbed. "Enough with the pity party and help me get these buckets off!" Erza yelled. Wait what? I looked on the boat to notice an extra bucket next to the first one. "When did that get there?" I asked. "Oh I asked Levy to make another one just in case we lose the first." Erza replied. "How can you lose a bucket that big?!" Lucy screeched. "Okay girls listen up! My instincts are telling me to watch out for the boys. So here's what we're going to do! Let's split up in teams of three and confuse the boys." Mira cheerfully explained. "The teams go as followed; Lucy and Yukino, Levy and Wendy, and me and Mira." Erza said. "You planned all this on a boat?" I questioned. "No time to reply! You guys go and Mira and I will catch up with you later." Lucy and I nodded vigorously before we ran out in the city.

Lucy and I ran to the southern part of town. It was a great felling getting to know the Fairy Tail girls in a way like a sisterhood (except without the pants). Lucy smiled as we reached a desolated part of town. We stopped short and looked around. The atmosphere was strange. Like something or in our case someone was staring at us. "Lucy I have a bad feeling about this." I said, squeezing her hand. "No kidding it's like we aren't alone." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly, without a single warning, two figures appeared jumping down from a rooftop. I scowled as I saw they had blond and pink hair. "Natsu and Sting what a pleasant surprise." I gritted my teeth when I said that. "Yukino and Lucy how's your day going?" Sting said, happily. "The usual same old same old." Lucy said, reaching for her whip. "Don't be like that Luce. We're all friends right?" Natsu replied, grinning. It was to late to react when Sting grabbed my hand and Natsu grabbed Lucy's. "Hey let us go!" Lucy shouted. "No way Luce, you aren't getting out this one." Natsu growled. I looked at Sting with a pleading expression. "What are you two going to do with us?" I asked. Sting smiled his usual smile. "Taking you as our hostages."

And that was why we were tied to a tree along with Levy and Wendy who were also caught. The boys each had water balloons in their hands and were aimed at each of us. "So you girls like pranks? Well here's our prank for you guys!" Sting said. We gasped, knowing to well how this outcome would be. I closed my eyes and braced for impact when…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I looked up to see Erza in her Heavens Wheel Armor and Mira in her takeover form flying above us with two giant buckets. Erza's swords had cut us free and we ran as far away as possible. The boys gawked at them as they flew over. "That's two big buckets of ice water they're carrying right?" Rouge said. "THEY'RE HUGE!" Gajeel exclaimed. "And it looks like their aiming at us." Sting realized. No sooner had he said that did 20 gallons of water fell from the sky, raining down on all of them. KERPLOOSH!

Needless to say, I had finally got my revenge and it was all thanks to the Fairy Tail girls!

Moral of the story: Don't mess with Yukino or you'll pay dearly. Who goes next? You decide!

Natsu: ( soaking wet) I hate being wet!

Gajeel: ( rusting) I'm starting to rust!

Sting: (wiping his face) Keep voting everyone.

Rouge(grabbing a washcloth) And don't forget to review. ACHOO!


	21. Round 19: Jellal ( a simple dump)

Hey everybody!

Hooray for the week! I'm so excited because it's a four day week for me. So I'm going to update my story today. Looks like I've also gotten a new favorite and follow from Ze Awesome Me! Yay!

Jellal: I was forced to read this but this story is for The World Of Rabbitleap. Wait a minute, you requested that I get dunk?

Enjoy the story!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Jellal (a simple dump)

SPLOSH! The cold water cascaded down his blue hair. Jellal winced as it hit his back. Erza smiled and brushed the wet hair out of his eyes. "Did that feel good?" She asked. "That felt great." Jellal replied. Erza sweet smile burrowed into a deep scowl. "Good because it's time for your punishment." Jellal's eyes widened and he stepped back. Erza drew so near that he could just see red. He closed his eyes, bracing impact. _Why did I pull a stupid stunt like that earlier?_

_Earlier…_

"Welcome back Jellal!" Lucy said. He smiled briskly as he walked through the doorway of the guildhall. Fairy Tail was like a second home for him so he could just stroll in whenever he wanted to. He waved at Mira who seemed slightly surprised he was there. He walked over to where she was working and sat down. "How's it going with your secret mission Jellal?" Mira asked, pouring him a drink. Jellal burrowed his eyebrows and took a sip. "Tough I couldn't find the information the master wanted. But I was able to obtain some information on the cursed coals." Mira was about to reply, when Natsu and Gray burst into their usual brawl.

"Why did you tell Lucy I stole her soap?" Natsu yelled, placing Gray in a headlock. Gray got out of the way and punched Natsu in the face. "I thought she would know but you should've seen the look on her face when I told her." Gray said. "We already share the same bed so why does that make any difference?" Natsu growled and pulled a fist to his face, missing him. His fist, however, collided with Jellal's face instead. Poor Jellal was flung backwards and landed into something squishy. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to gawk at Jellal. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy squealed, hugging Happy tight. Jellal got up. "What's wrong?" He asked. Natsu and Gray looked at him as if he were the plague. Lucy pointed at his butt, muttering words of disbelief. Jellal looked at his butt. _There's nothing wrong with my…wait a minute? Is this frosting and strawberries? Oh god in heaven please don't tell me! _Jellal turned around very slowly. A very red ( and I don't mean her hair), very mad, and very scary Erza stood right above him. He could almost see the anger radiating off her skin. Erza grabbed Jellal off the floor and dragged him to the door. "Hey guys a little help here?" Jellal said, frantically. "That poor soul what will happen to him now that Erza's got him?" Happy said, waving goodbye to Jellal. "I pity the fool who ruined Erza's private cake time." Gray agreed. "WAIT YOU STOLE MY SOAP?" Lucy shouted. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Natsu shouted back.

Erza dragged Jellal away from the Fairy Tail guild into an abandon field outside of town. Jellal counted the seconds till he was destroyed by his future girlfriend. _At this rate there won't be any of me for her to date! _He thought. Erza sat him down on the ground and walked off. Jellal's face paled. _What is she going to do to me? _Erza returned with a bucket. _She's going to punish me with a bucket? What does that have to do with anything? _Erza took the bucket and poured its contents over Jellal's head.

_Back to present time…._

SPLOSH! The cold water cascaded down his blue hair. Jellal winced as it hit his back. Erza smiled and brushed the wet hair out of his eyes. "Did that feel good?" She asked. "That felt great." Jellal replied. Erza sweet smile burrowed into a deep scowl. "Good because it's time for your punishment." Jellal's eyes widened and he stepped back. Erza drew so near that he could just see red. He closed his eyes, bracing impact. Why did I pull a stupid stunt like that earlier?

He felt something on his lips and opened his eyes. Erza's punishment was…a kiss? She kissed him for what seemed like forever and came up for air. "Better now I could just taste that delicious strawberry shortcake on your lips." She said, satisfied. "What was with the bucket?" Jellal questioned. Erza cocked her head. "Don't you remember? I said your name when I did the ice bucket challenge. How quickly you forget these things." She grabbed Jella's hand and hoisted him up. "Now let's get back and you can buy me new strawberry shortcake." She rested her head on his shoulders. Jellal couldn't help but feel happy that she really didn't kill him. But for now he would have to go buy her some cake.

Wait till she realized that he was broke.

Jellal: I certainly didn't expect that ending.

Me: Well since everybody is gone for the day, who goes next? You decide!

Jellal: Keep reviewing for your dump request.

Me: While we go but Erza some cake. Ciao!


	22. Round 20: The Trimen ( special request)

Hey Everybody!

Wow I've been very busy lately. I was working on the next chapter of my other fanfic, The Gemstone Dragonslayers, when Neko-chan burst into the room telling me to finish my pokémon fanfic! I panicked and collided with the computer which caused me to delete what I was typing. Epic fail. Got a day off today so worked on this fanfic. Anyways let's read the reviews! Hibiki will you and the Trimen like to do the honors?

Hibiki: Why certainly! We can't ignore the fans special request.

agarfinkel: That sounds so cool that you got to see that happen! I myself would've enjoyed such a momentous occasion.

The World Of Rabbitleap: ( Ren) Yep Miss Erza was pretty ticked to hear that Jellal had no money. The author had to buy her cake instead. Also your request for dark guilds shall be fulfilled probably in the next chapter.

IcePrinceRay: ( Eve) Well here's the next chapter for you. And we are the prey for this one.

Thanks you guys are amazingly good at this sort of thing. So let's get on with the story!

Hibiki: 3131182 this story is dedicated to you. We hope this story serves you well!

Ice Bucket Challenge: The Trimen

It started out as one of those mornings. It was a crisp autumn morning and the leaves were turning a beautiful shade of red. The crimson leaves fell at the doorstep of a certain guild; Blue Pegasus. This guild was home to some of the most handsome men and ladies in Fiore. But we could go on all day talking about the handsome boy trio, The Trimen or beauty queen Jenny. So instead we'll just start when Blue Pegasus received a letter from their good friends at Fairy Tail.

The Trimen were doing their usual rounds of catering to their customers. Hibiki tossed his silky blond hair, Ren put on a super cute face, and Eve poured glasses of sparkling cider for each of the ladies. "Girls you all look so beautiful today." Hibiki said. The girls smiled, dreamily. "Such pretty faces we have here. Any of you want to cuddle with me?" Ren asked. "I want to cuddle him first!" One of the girls said. "No me!" Said another girl. They grabbed on to each of his arms and tugged. "Wow Eve you look so handsome in real life." A girl said, shyly. Eve grinned and took her hand. She started to blush furiously. "No need to be shy. When I'm around girls, usually I'm the shy one." Eve said, softly. The girl swooned and fainted at the spot. Yes this was the normal day in the lives of the Trimen. When suddenly Jenny busted in clutching a piece of paper. "Hey guys you won't believe who sent us a letter!" Jenny said. The boys stopped what they were doing and walked over to Jenny. "What's that?" Ren asked. "It's a letter from our friends at Fairy Tail. Which reminds me, next time we see them I'm going to get that Mira for what she did at the Grand Magic Games." She said through gritted teeth. Eve took the paper out of her hands and read;

_Dear Friends at Blue Pegasus,_

_Hey how's everything going? We hoped you had a great summer. We wrote to you telling you about this thing called the Ice Bucket Challenge. It's really fun and everybody's doing it. Also if you are reading this Jenny, I want to say I wish to see you soon. _

_Love, Mirajane_

"See I think this girl is mocking me!" Jenny screamed, running out the room. The guys sweat-dropped watching her leave. "This ice bucket challenge sounds really fun. I think we should try it out." Eve said. "Yeah getting wet and looking good doing it." Ren agreed. "So I guess it's decided. Let's do the ice bucket challenge!" Hibiki said. "YEAH LET'S DO IT!" They all said.

The boys put on their best swim trunks; Hibiki wore a blue one, Ren wore a green one, and Eve wore a maroon one. They faced their crowd of fangirls and smiled. Each of the girls had a bucket of water in their hands. "Are you guys ready?" They called. "Oh yeah!" The Trimen answered. "Don't forget about me." Ichiya was standing next to them wearing a pair of tongy looking black swim trunks. The girls made gagging noises while covering their eyes. The trimen were trying to cover their faces along with the girls. "Um…yeah sure Ichiya you can join in." Hibiki choked. Ren and Eve nodded spontaneously. "Okay girls let me have it." Ichiya said. The girls frowned and tossed their **buckets** at Ichiya. Ichiya was knocked out and laid stunned on the ground. "Leader!" The trimen said. The girls laughed and dumped the ice water buckets on the boys. SPLOSH! The three boys looked at each other and laughed. "That icy water sure did the trick." Eve said, wiping his face. "Yeah I feel so refreshed." Ren said. "Like a new man. We should do the ice bucket challenge to Jenny tomorrow." Hibiki suggested. The boys got a mischevious glint in their eyes. "Sure thing we'll get Jenny tomorrow." They said, in unison.

Jenny better watch out for the trimen. Who goes next? You decide!

Me: As for me I'll be getting the full Trimen special treatment!

Hibiki: Would you like some chocolate cheesecake?

Me: Yes please!

Erza: *breaks into my room* YOU STILL OWE ME MY CAKE!

Me: *gives Erza my slice of cake* Take it please!

Erza: Don't forget to review. *munches on cake*


	23. IBC Special: Water War Battle! Pt1

Hey everybody!

I honor of over 10,000 views, today on IBC: Fairy Tail, the battle to end all battles! Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time ever, Fairy Tail vs. Blue Pegasus, Water War! *applause* Anyway this war might run a little long, like about two chapters, but I will continue your regularly dumps prior to this story.

Jenny: Okay today I'm going to answer your reviews! Hope they're about me and not about Miss Mirajane.

3131182: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I myself made a little cameo in the beginning to start things up.

killila23400: You want us to dump Acnologia?! Are you crazy? Well I guess we can forgive him after Tenrou and the author has agreed to dump anyone.

The World Of Rabbitleap: That's a great suggestion about the parade! Since October is right around the corner, we'll be doing dark guild members all month long. So look out for people like Zancrow, Angel, or even Zero!

Amethystfairy1: What can I say? You have great taste in plots! I liked the idea of getting revenge on Mira. *smiles evilly* We should work together one day.

IcePrinceRay: Well I will have to get dunked so here you go.

Thanks Jenny! Now for the moment we've all been waiting for…

**IBC Special: The Great Water War! Part 1**

_Previously on IBC…_

"_It's a letter from our friends at Fairy Tail. Which reminds me, next time we see them I'm going to get that Mira for what she did at the Grand Magic Games." Jenny said through gritted teeth._

"_See I think this girl is mocking me!" Jenny screamed, running out the room._

_Revenge?_

Present day at Blue Pegasus….

Jenny had spent all weekend, plotting and planning, for this very moment. She had forgotten to go to a photo shoot for Sorcerer's Weekly, take a job request, and even do her hair for this day! Her determinations set high and her feelings soaring. She walked into the guild wearing an orange cover-up and dragging what seemed like a very large bag. She approached the table where the Trimen and Master Bob were sitting. She heaved the bag over and shoulders and sat down.

"Today's the day I get back at Mira-san!" She proclaimed rather loudly. The boys looked at her, shock on their faces. "You weren't kidding about that?" Hibiki squeaked. He thought that perhaps after their dump that Jenny would forget about her silly revenge plans. But clearly she had revenge on the brain. "Are you really going through with this?" Eve asked. "I've never been this serious since the Grand Magic Games. Which I was miserably defeated by Mirajane. So today I'm taking you guys with me to Fairy Tail and declaring all out water war with them." Jenny's face showed it all. That was enough for the trimen. They started to walk away when Master Bob intercepted them. "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea! Why don't you go with Jenny and help her out." He said. The trimen looked at Bob as though he were joking, but took it back when they saw his angry face. "Oh well I guess there's no escaping this. Fine Jenny we'll go with you." Hibiki said, exasperated. Jenny gave the boys a sort of death hug and grabbed her extremely heavy bag. "Fine then next stop; Fairy Tail!" Jenny shouted. "Hooray." The boys moaned. "Have fun on your trip and tell Maky I said hi." Master Bob grinned.

Mirajane was having a pleasant afternoon. She and all the girls did a little shopping around Magnolia and were currently having lunch by the big tree in the park. Lucy and Levy were discussing a rather interesting topic about a book they both were reading. Erza was sharping one of her favorite swords. Juvia was looking at a picture album covered head-to-toe with pictures of Gray. Lisanna was talking with Wendy about cute animals. Cana, of course, was chugging down heaping helpings of alcohol.

Needless to say, a normal day as a Fairy Tail wizard.

Mira was about to eat another sandwich from the picnic basket when a large water balloon exploded on her head. SPLASH! Erza looked up from her sword and gazed at Mira. "Where did that come from?" She asked. "Maybe the boys followed us. I told Natsu to stay away from our girls day out!" Lucy yelled. "I highly doubt this was the boys doing. Remember we taught them a lesson a week ago." Levy reminded Lucy. "Then who could have hit Mira?" Lisanna questioned. "I finally got her!" said a voice. The girls looked near the bushes to see a very familiar face. "Hello there Jenny!" Mira said, happily. Jenny scowled. "Don't hello Jenny me! I'm declaring war on you for humiliating me at the Grand Magic Games! I hope you like icy water because I'm chock full of ammo here." She pulled another water balloon out of her bag and threw it at Mira. It splashed over her face, ruining her hair. The girls gasped. "Why would you do something like this?" Wendy said. Erza held up her sword. "If it's a battle you want, you will be defeated easily." She threatens. Mira held up her hand and Erza lowered her sword. "What is it sister?" Lisanna asked. Mira looked up at Jenny and smiled. "Big field, twelve o'clock, bring all your water stuff." Mira said. Jenny smiled. "Excellent I'll see you there." With that, she disappeared.

"WHAT A WATER BATTLE!?" Natsu screamed. "That's right!" Mira replied, happily. "So we're going against Blue Pegasus in an ice water battle?" Gray repeated. Mira smiled as she filled up water guns, balloons, and buckets. "That's why I need all the help I can get. I didn't know that Jenny would hold a grudge for this long. So we should give it all we've got!" "THAT'S BEING A MAN SIS!" Elfman roared. "We can help to right?" Happy asked. "Of course you're all invited to join in." Mira said. "I can't wait to take them down!" Natsu said. "If your with me say aye!" "AYE SIR!" Everybody yelled. Mira smiled. _This is going to be one heck of a war!_

Will Fairy Tail win the Water War? Will Jenny finally get her revenge? Tune in tomorrow for the conclusion of IBC: Water War!

Jenny: No it can't end here! We've got to do the battle scene!

Me: Sorry I've got school tomorrow. So it has to end right now.

Mira: Don't forget to review!


	24. IBC Special: Water War Battle! Pt2

Hey everybody!

Hooray for the gift of no homework! So today I'll finish up the final battle between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. I'm so excited because tomorrow starts the mark of a brand new month and dark guild dumping!

Neko-chan: Hey you didn't tell them about the best part, nya!

Me: What was I supposed to tell my viewers?

Neko-chan: With the author's permission, I'm going to take my little series, Exceed Revenge Wars, and make it into an actual fanfiction, nya!

Me: *whispering* She wasn't getting any screen time so she forced me to use my account to make her story.

Neko-chan: You're so mean, nya!

Anyway to recap, thanks for all your reviews and request. I was so glad when I saw new favorites and followers this morning, I fell out of bed. and it hurt. So enough chat!

**IBC Special: The Great Water War! Part 2**

"WHAT YOU CHALLENGED MIRA IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AT THE GUILD?!" The trimen shouted at Jenny. Jenny shrugged. "It was only the females with her. And besides I don't expect Mira to bring the entire guild with her. She probably won't have the guts to do that." She bragged. She resumed filling up the water balloons. Hibiki looked at Eve and Ren, a look of terror plastered on his face. "Uh Jenny don't you think you might be in over your head?" Ren asked, politely. Jenny crushed the water balloon in her hands and shot Ren a death glare. "I'M SO NOT IN OVER MY HEAD! I WANT REVENGE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" She yelled. The trimen sweat dropped. "But didn't you say you had a plan?" Eve said. Jenny nodded, maliciously. "Of course I do and it involves all of your help."

_Twelve o'clock, the big field outside Magnolia_

The wind gave a soft blow as the fields of rolling grass rippled like the ocean. Leaves fell down slowly to create a still atmosphere. The sun held high in the sky, shining its rays on the ground. And from each end of the field, two guilds stood amongst each other. On one side, Blue Pegasus stood. On the other, Fairy Tail stood proudly.

"Remember the plan." Jenny told the trimen.

"Don't forget to have fun!" Mira told her friends.

Jenny aroused a battle cry and ran out in an orange bikini. Mira followed suit, wearing a magenta one. The two girls met in the middle of the field, facing each other. "Well Mira it's been awhile since I saw your pretty face." Jenny said. "I know, we've got to get together more." Mira replied. "Don't fool me with your words!" Jenny pulled a water gun from out of her bikini. She took aim at Mira, who just simply stood there. "Wait why aren't you moving?" Jenny questioned her. "No offense, but this idea is stupid." Mira said. "Stupid? I planned day and night for this moment of revenge!" Jenny spat. Mira calmly put Jenny's water gun down and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let you tear yourself up just because of a silly grudge. Part of me realizes that you really should just relax and let bygones be bygones." Jenny's eyes widen and brimmed with tears as she cried in Mira's arms. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to escalate. I just wanted to get back at you for humiliating me at the Grand Magic Games." "Is that all? What a silly reason for revenge!" Mira laughed. Jenny smiled and laughed with her.

"So, no water war?" Natsu said, sadly. "Guess not." Gray replied. "And I was so ready to defeat you all with my water pellets." Erza said. "Wait we're on the same team! And what water pellets?" Lucy cried. "So I guess I should tell Happy not to drop that water balloon on Jenny." Natsu thought aloud. "YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone shouted. "Here we go!" Happy screamed from a distance. "WAIT DON'T-" SPLASH! "I knew this was a ploy to get me off track!" They heard Jenny say. "Now, now Jenny let's not do something we might regret." Mira tried to reason. They all heard Mira scream and the sounds of rushing water. "Alright the wars back on!" Natsu yelled. He ran down the hill throwing water balloons everywhere. "Remind me to freeze him solid after this is done." Gray said.

It was a massacre.

For one thing, Erza took out everyone. Not to be rude but what Lucy heard was terribly wrong. She thought Erza said water pellets, but she had actually said water _bullets_. Which made the war more vicious since Erza could make anything look scary. Mira and Jenny were all in as they threw water grenades and buckets at each other. Hibiki had put up a force field as water balloons rained down on him and the trimen. Eve shot snow magic that collided with Gray ice magic causing the field to turn into a wintery wonderland. With so much water on the battlefield, Lucy decided to take matters in her own hands. "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!" And the rest, my dear friends, was history.

Needless to say, Aquarius drowned everyone in sight and no one will ever know who won the Great Water War of The Guilds.

Thank you for reading this very special side story. Now who goes next? You decide.

As for me, I've got dark guild members to look up. Anyone got any suggestions?

Angel: So you're the little fanfic writer?

Me: Aren't you from Oracion Seis?

Midnight: We heard you were starting to do dark guild members. We'd like to go first if you don't mind.

Me: You're creeping me out. I've got to get out of here!

Racer: Not so fast. You're going to stay right here and start our stories.

Me: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! AHHHHHHHHH!


	25. Villians Message to Readers!

Greetings everybody!

I am Lorelei, evil author and big time baddie. Welcome to IBC: Fairy Tail. The author has tragically disappeared somewhere so I'm taking over. She also informed me that she's super glad to get over 100 reviews. Yay I guess. But this time it's time for us evil wizards to get some recognition! No longer will the good guys push us down, this month we'll take over this fanfiction!

*dark wizards cheer as Lorelei takes a bow*

Minerva: Lorelei has done us well. She will show you viewers what a real dump looks like!

Zancrow: Can you already feel the excitement! I'm so ready to start!

Midnight: Yes we all are, Zancrow. But since the author has disappeared, who's going to read the reviews?

Imitatia: I'll read the reviews if Lucy-nee comes with me!

Angel: No I shall read the reviews from the previous chapter!

Amethystfairy1: Ah yes you're the one that suggested the war of the guilds. Thank you for your entire villainous requests.

The World Of Rabbitleap: Yes Aquarius did surprise me at the end! I'm appalled that she would do something so evil! I like her spunk.

IcePrinceRay: Nobody told me that Aquarius is gone! *glances at Lorelei* did you know that? Lorelei: Of course if you read the manga Angel you would've noticed.

killila23400: Ah yes the dragon of apocalypse himself. I think we shall dump him. That would sound rather nice, don't you think?

Lorelei: Now that that's all said and done, who would like to go first?

*no one replies*

Lorelei: Aw come on people work with me here!

Minerva: This is more of a filler chapter, not an actual dump.

Rustyrose: I thought there was going to be a dump this chapter.

Minerva: Well we've fired up the laptop in the designated area for the author, but she refuses to write.

Midnight: Well make her write! We can force her to do our bidding.

Erigor: I'll put an air lock spell on the door so she can't get out.

Lorelei: How gruesome can you get? I guess we'll have to dump somebody tomorrow.

Mary Hughes: Oh wait! Maybe we can fill something in this spot for the viewers.

Racer: Such as?

Mary Hughes: *rubbing her palms together* How about a song?

Everybody looks at her.

Mary Hughes: Trust me on this one.

Lorelei: How about a poem instead?

Rustyrose: I'll help you with this one!

Mary Hughes: How incredibly lame!

**IBC: Villains Unite! Poem Special!**

Wizards and witches from every age.

Would you like to see something strange?

Come and us and you will see.

The Dark Guilds of Fiore.

We are the evil ones! Wreck houses, having fun.

Fairies scream in the dead of night

We are the evil ones! Won't stop until we're done!

Control the world till the Fiore runs of fright

These are our guilds, everybody scream

We'll list them if you please.

We are Eisenwald, the first guild you saw.

Led by the reaper known as Erigor

From the Tower of Heaven if you recall,

Ikagura, Vidalus, and Fukoro from Death's Head Caucus

We are the dark guilds, we are the dark guilds

Dark guilds rule and good ones drool!

In our guilds, evil as sin

Everyone's looking for Zeref!

Grimoire Heart! Don't we love it now!

Everyone had magic in their eyes!

Ultear controlled time, Merudy your death,

Zancrow fire, Kain with hair,

Rustyrose imagination caused disbelief across the nation.

These are Dark Guilds

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream!

Dark guilds are coming through your screens.

We are the ones called Oracion Seis.

We appeared once, no thrice in your face!

Mysterious Midnight, speedy Racer, Angel fair,

And Imitatia with the curly brown hair.

The really evil guild Tartarus!

Led by E.N.D that no one wants!

Demons of Zeref unite!

With Minerva, a terrible sight.

These are the Dark guilds of Fiore.

Hoping that you'll come back for more.

All month long you better watch out.

They will make you scream and shout.

And to top it off, just for you.

We'll dump Acnologia too!

Lorelei: Wow you're so good at this, Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: It's a gift.

Lorelei: What would the author say at a time like this? Oh yeah! Who goes next? You decide!

Minerva: Don't delay we're going to start tomorrow!

Kyouka: I know I'm excited.

Midnight: This'll be a month to remember.

Lorelei: Don't forget to review!

Zancrow: Or else! *lights his body on fire*


	26. Round 21 Midnight ( Sleep Tight)

Greetings everybody!

Lorelei here! And ready to start dark guild dumping. Now most of you are probably wondering where the author has gone, but I'm not going to say anything. Let's just say she's in a happy secluded area away from her computer. *grins evilly* So anyway today we'll dump no other than Oracion Seis very own Midnight.

Midnight: Zzzzz…huh what?

Lorelei: You're getting dumped today.

Midnight: No thank you. I'm taking my afternoon nap. Don't disturb me. *falls back asleep*

Lorelei: We'll just see about that!

Ice Bucket Challenge: Midnight!

It was a lazy Saturday. Nobody seemed to want to do anything evil on a Saturday. Angel curled up with a good book, Racer to a jog, Brain was plotting another plan, and Midnight was sleeping. Yep sleeping. As usual the evil dark mage was taking a snooze on his flying rug. The fact that Midnight was snoring very loudly drove Angel crazy.

"That's it! Will someone please wake him up?" She screamed. Brain chuckled as he continued his work. "It'll be your funeral." he said. "But I can't stand the fact that we're all in hiding again and this idiot is snoozing every five seconds!" Angel threw her book to the ground. This action surprised Brain as she huffed out the door. "She's the only girl here and she still acts like a kid."

Angel paced across the floor of her room, trying to find a way to wake Midnight up. She knew that if he noticed her when she'd wake him up, she'd be dead. She flopped on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

"Still having meltdowns?" Erik said, watching Angel from the door. "I swear if Midnight doesn't stop snoring, I'm going to pull my hair out!" She shouted. "Instead of losing your hair, why not we just do this." He shoved a piece of paper in her hands. Angel read it aloud;

_Ice Bucket Challenge! _

_Do with your friends, dump icy cold water on them for fun!_

_Over 10,000 mages are trying this fun opportunity. _

"And this is irrelevant why?" Angel said. "We can wake up Midnight and have fun doing it too." Erik sniggered. "Oh I get it." Angel smiled evilly.

Midnight's magic carpet drifted around the hideout, stopping every now and then. He went around the corner where Erik and Angel had set up a trap. "When Midnight passes through here, the water bucket will be triggered and SMACK! He'll be drenched in water." Erik said. Angel nodded gleefully. "And I can finally get some peace and quiet!" They waited until they heard Midnight's snores around the corner. "Here he comes!" Erik said. The two watched as Midnight's carpet triggered the rope and sent the bucket falling. SPLASH!

"Woo-hoo! That was so cool!" Angel cheered. "Totally awesome!" Erik agreed. But they forgot to get out the line of eyesight because right at that moment, Midnight woke up. He watched Erik and Angel do a happy dance and cleared his throat. They froze mid dance and slowly looked at Midnight. His face was emotionless, but it didn't take a genius to know what was going to happen next.

"You've got five seconds to live." He said.

Don't wake up Midnight because if you do, you'll end up like Angel and Erik. Running for your lives while dodging dark attacks.

Lorelei: Hehe! *creeps up behind Midnight and sprays shaving cream in his hands*

Angel: Shhh! Don't wake him up! *tickles his noise with a feather*

Erik: This is going to be funny!

*Midnight goes to scratches, but puts shaving cream on his face instead.*

All: HAHAHAHA!

Midnight: *wakes up* Very cute you guys! Now it's my turn. *charges a attack*

Lorelei: Don't forget to review folks!

Angel: And suggests your favorite villain!

Erik: While we run for our lives!


	27. Round 22: Cobra ( Dragon Dumping)

Hey guys!

It's Lorelei and Angel, Cobra, and I just got out of the hospital after Midnight's attack. I've never ran that fast in my life! Eventually he caught up and might I say it was an unpleasant experience.

Angel: Are you kidding me! I have bruises everywhere! Even in places where...

Cobra: Chill Angel. We've got reviews to read.

The World Of Rabbitleap: Do you want us to really tell you what happen? It's very gruesome but I guess we'll have time.

SnappycowMcSkittles: We'll have to ask Ultear if she's available to do it. Make a note of that Lorelei!

Lorelei: Already on it!

IcePrinceRay: We're glad you liked it. We of course didn't. Angel and I still have the scars to prove it.

Lorelei: Promise you won't be mad at me Cobra?

Cobra: Why?

Lorelei: Today you get dunked.

Cobra: WHAT! WHY ME?

Lorelei: Enjoy! Come on you! *grabs Cobra*

Cobra: If the author was here she'd be outraged!

IBC Villains: Cobra (Dragon Dumping)

Cobra was on the run. As usual, the Oracon Seis had tried to revive yet another ancient artifact that would help them fulfill their desires. But Fairy Tail had yet again beaten them to the location and had sent their strongest team. Cobra cringed as he saw Natsu. He had been defeated twice by this guy. And he'd gotten beaten again! With their plan failed, the Oracion Seis had broken into a run. Without Kinana (his trusty flying snake) he was falling behind the rest of his teammates.

"Pick up the pace Cobra! You're going slower than Midnight on his carpet!" Angel hissed at him. "I'm trying but you guys are really fast." He said back. "You need to learn to run faster." Racer said, calling from the front. "Easy for you to say, you're the fastest thing alive!" Cobra yelled back. "I'm no hedgehog, but yeah I'm faster than you." Racer said back. "Enough we're almost to the hideout." Brain said. "Finally I can relax and plot revenge on Lucy." Angel sang. "Is that all you think about?" Midnight asked, floating down next to her. "Is all you do sleep all the time?" Angel retorted. Cobra would've laughed if he hadn't fallen over. The rest stopped and looked at their fallen member. "Go on without me! I'll catch up." Cobra assured them. So they left him to pick himself up.

"Wonder where I am?" Cobra wondered aloud. He found himself in the middle of the city. "Great now I'm lost!" Suddenly, Cobra felt that he was being followed. He turned one corner and broke out into a run. _If it's who I think it is, please let me be wrong!_ He thought.

"Too late!" Cobra stopped to see none other than Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus standing above him.

"Hey guys long time no see." He said, scared slightly.

"You're coming with us." Natsu stated, grabbing the scruff of his neck.

"Geez you guys what is this about anyway?" Cobra asked. Natsu didn't say anything, Gajeel glared at him, and Laxus just grunted. "I thought we were cool after I helped you guys beat the dragons at the Grand Magic Games!" He yelled. He saw that they were taking him to an abandon building. They set him down in a chair and tied him up.

"So what is this all about?" Cobra asked again, agitated. "Just a little fun!" Natsu said. He smiled and Laxus winked. "You just stay right there and don't move a muscle." Laxus said. "Duh like I have a choice." Cobra retorted. "Can't I just beat him up instead? Ghihihi!" Gajeel snickered. Cobra's face paled as Natsu brought something over. It was a large bucket.

"What is this for?" Cobra asked. "This? I have no idea. We're going to use the hose." Natsu stated. Cobra looked around the room. "What hose? They're not even a sink in this room." As if on cue, a large quantity of water landed itself on Cobra's face. Laxus grinned as he and Gajeel sprayed Cobra head-to-toe until he was soaked to the skin. Natsu laughed loudly as the hose was spraying him. Then the water stopped. "Okay We've got to take a picture of Cobra's ice bucket challenge!" Natsu laughed. "Please don't." Cobra begged. "I've got a lacrima!" Gajeel sniggered.

Weeks later, the Oracion Seis still laughs at the embarrassing picture of a soaking wet Cobra and the three idiots. Angel had tears streaming down her cheeks, Midnight just shook his head, Racer tried to hold his in but it came out anyway.

Cobra, however, would not come out the hideout for three weeks.

Lorelei: Poor Cobra you almost feel bad for him.

Cobra: Almost?!

Angel: *looking at the photo* OMG! It's still funny! *laughs again*

Lorelei: Let me see! *takes photo* His face! That expression! *laughs*

Cobra: Geez girls are cruel. So anyway you decide who goes next and whatever.

Angel: *still laughing* Don't forget to review!

Lorelei: * rolling on the floor laughing* And take the new pole on the author page!

Cobra: I'm going back to my room.


	28. Round 23: Angel ( Holy Water)

Hey Everybody!

Lorelei here! Welcome to another chapter of IBC! Really excited about today because of certain reasons.

Midnight: If we're going to humiliated another person…

Lorelei: Nothing of the sort! I mean I have to finish up the Oracion Seis with one important person.

Cobra: Can it not be me.

Lorelei: You already went. Besides people still laugh about your picture.

Cobra: I thought I took that picture off!

Midnight: Okay who's it going to be?

Lorelei: Why don't you read our reviews and see We got about five of them.

Midnight: *sighing* If I must…

3131182: Yes we all still laugh about Cobra's dump.

Pie11644: Interesting plot, we should do that!

The World Of Rabbitleap: See you guys! I told you we should've told the story of my revenge on you dumping me! And yes of course we might have something planned for Cobra.

IcePrinceRay: Now this is an interesting idea too. I never thought of teaming up with Cobra.

CelestialTitania: I'm sensing a pattern here. And it involves Angel.

Lorelei: Got the hint Midnight?

Midnight: Sure fine. We missed Angel. I got it.

Cobra: So how do we dump the prima donna?

Lorelei: Why don't you read the story. Tee-hee!

IBC Villains: Angel (Holy Water)

Angel knew her life was about to take a turn for the worst.

She was singing in the shower (Lol Becky G) when something cold trickled down her back. Choosing to ignore it, she continued to sing.

Oh this is who I am! ( More trickling)

I hope you understand! ( Even more trickling)

It's time to set me free! ( Now cold water had started coming down)

My guardian angel! ( Cold water rushed down her back)

"Okay who turned the knob on the shower?!" She finally screeched as she twisted back to the hot setting. She could hear snickering from behind the curtain. Reaching for her shampoo, she threw back the curtains and squeezed the tube.

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR ANGEL?" Cobra shouted, rubbing his eyes. Angel screamed as she saw him and Midnight holding a bucket. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Angel shouted. Midnight raised the bucket and shrugged. "Ice bucket challenge, duh." He said. Angel's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

Meanwhile downstairs, Brain heard what seemed to be thumping, yelping, and tumbling. He turned around to see Cobra and Midnight in a pile on the bottom of the stairs. Midnight had a bucket on his head. "I told you two to wait for her to come out of the shower." He said. Cobra got up, his eyes still red. "We didn't know she would be physical." Midnight got up and took the bucket off his head. "We clearly forgot about women and their weird parts."

Once Angel had calmed down, she decided to read a book outside on the lawn. It was a beautiful autumn day so she lay in the grass and read her book. "I guess that was kinda rude the way I tossed those two out." She said. But she frowned at the thought of them sneaking in on her in the shower. "If they ever sneak up on me again, they'll regret it!"

"Ready for plan A for Angel?" Cobra whispered to Midnight. The were currently hiding behind a tree, spying on Angel. "This won't work. If she's still angry for the shower incident, we'll be hanged." Midnight said. "Relax I've got this all planned out. Think of this as holy water for our Angel." He chuckled at his own joke. "That was the stupidest joke I ever heard. Let's get this over with." Midnight said.

Angel laughed at the book she was currently reading. "Ha, a show named after me! And it's called Angel Beats. That's the corniest name ever." Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She slammed the book shut and huffed under her breath. "If those two idiots are at it again, so help me." She walked over to the bushes and was about to attack…a bunny. "Oh it's just a bunny." Angel sighed. Then someone grabbed her shoulders and dragged her across the lawn. "Hey what's going onnnn!" She screamed as she was thrown to the ground. "Now!" Cobra's voice said. Midnight took the bucket and dumped its contents on Angel. She sputtered and shook with anger. "I'm going to kill you both!" She roared. Midnight and Cobra smiled as they ran from the angry Angel.

Inside the hideout, Brain shook his head. "And here I was hoping for a quiet afternoon."

Lorelei: It's okay Angel the boys are gone.

Angel: When I get my nails on them, they're going to beg for mercy!

Lorelei: What song were you singing in the shower?

Angel: Oh did you like it? It's called Guardian Angel!

Lorelei: So yeah who goes next? You decide!

Angel: Keep sending your votes. We're done with Oracion Seis so send other villains please!

Lorelei: Want to watch some Angel Beats?

Angel: You know it!


	29. Round 24: Racer ( Mira returns!)

Hey Everybody!

Lorelei here! Today I read some interesting reviews about different plot scenarios. I have to say you keep me writing my fans!

Racer: Especially the idea of someone dumping me!

Lorelei: Yes don't we all want to dump you.

Angel: Except for one small thing.

Cobra: You're too fast to dump.

Midnight: We would need the only person fast enough to catch you.

Racer: Well while you ponder that I'll read the reviews. Quickly of course!

**animegamernerd15**: Well today's your lucky day! I get dumped and you're idea gets used.

**The World Of Rabbitleap**: That's a great idea! We'll save it for the end of the month. But of course Oracion Seis is going to win.

**IcePrinceRay**: Wow does everyone want to dump me?

**Amethystfairy1**: We will dump Rustyrose soon. And just for you, we'll do Rufus once the month is over. ( He's technically a good guy now).

Lorelei: And to that person who keeps wanting Acnologia dumped, we're saving the best for last. So please be patience.

Mira: Hi guys!

Racer: What's Mira doing here? She's not even a villain!

Angel: Well we called Mira to help us dump you. Since she's the only one who can catch you.

Racer: Curse you filler arc! "Key of the Starry Heavens" who made that name anyway?

IBC Villains: Racer (The Quickest Dump Alive!)

"Then this girl thinks she can catch me so I taunted her saying she can't. Then she does catch me and beats me up!"

Midnight, Cobra, and Angel sat bored on the couch listening to Racer's story. They've heard it, like a thousand times, and frankly they were sick of it. Midnight was half asleep, Cobra kept nodding off, and Angel was doing her nails. "Is sharing time over yet?" She asked, blowing on her nails. "Not even close." Cobra stretched and hit Midnight with one of his arms. Midnight woke up with a start. "What! I'm awake! No interrupting the story." He yelled. Racer stopped talking and looked at all of them. "My time's almost up. I've got fifteen more minutes." They all fell off the couch and groaned.

"That was stupid." Angel said, gritting her teeth. "He's always complaining about that Mira girl catching him. So what?"

"I'm getting the feeling we should do something about this. It's gone on long enough." Midnight commented.

Cobra's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He clapped his hands and said "The Ice Bucket Challenge!" Midnight and Angel looked at him. "The Ice Bucket Challenge won't work on him. He's too fast." Angel pointed out. "Unless…" Midnight's face brighten. "We get…" Cobra continued. Angel suddenly realized where they were going with this conversation. "Are you two thinking?" "WE NEED TO GET MIRA!" They both said.

Kidnapping a person that can turn into a demon was harder than it seemed. So the trio sought the direct approach.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I wonder who that could be." Mira said, walking to the door. She was alone in the house for the day. Elfman was on a date with Ever and Lisanna was on a mission with Team Natsu. Mira had a productive day. She'd done the laundry, swept the floors, and even made cookies! She walked over to the door and opened it. There was Midnight, Cobra, and Angel.

"Can I help you guys before I kick you away?" Mira said, sweetly. Angel frowned and muttered something while the boys kept a straight face. "We need your help to dump Racer." Cobra said finally. Mira tapped her chin. "Okay what's in it for me?" "We won't tell you unless you help us." Midnight countered. Mira raised an eyebrow. "Fine then let me get my supplies." She slammed the door in their faces. "Are you two sure about this? It's like making a deal with the devil herself." Angel said. "We have you so it's reasonable." Cobra said.

Racer was out on one of his morning runs. It was a pleasant feeling. The wind in his hair, the sun on his cheeks, the girl next to him. _Wait what? _Racer turned to see a familiar white haired girl flying next to him. It was Mira who was in her Satan Soul: Halphas form. "Hello Racer long time, no see!" Racer screamed and ran even faster way from her. Mira smiled sweetly and talked into the lacrima. "He's all yours guys!"

Miles away was Midnight, Cobra, and Angel, who were positioned with three buckets. "Roger Mira copy that! Over and out!" Cobra said. "Since when did you learn that?" Angel asked. "I read you know!" Cobra yelled. Midnight grinned. "How about this? The last person who dumps Racer has to do chores for an entire month and listen to his sharing time." Cobra and Angel nodded, furiously. "No chores for a month sounds good to me! Plus no sitting on the couch and listening to boring stories." Cobra said. Angel looked in the distance. "Here he comes!" Racer's dust cloud was coming closer. They got ready for when he would come by. "One, two, three!" They yelled in unison. They all dumped their buckets as he flew by.

Racer stopped and noticed he was dripping wet. "Hey what's going on?" He asked. The trio ran up next to him. "So who won?" Angel demanded. "Who dumped you first?" Midnight asked. "Tell us please!" Cobra begged. "Actually guys, I was already wet by time I got here. I just didn't stop running." "WHAT! BUT WHO DUMPED YOU?" They yelled. Mira came up behind them. "I did of course. That's one of my benefits of helping you." They all looked at each other. "So that means…" Angel started.

"So there I was, running through the jungle when a large beast tried to catch me. But I was too fast, yes I was, and outran the poor thing."  
"Please make it stop!" Angel groaned. Midnight and Cobra fell over. Mira giggled as she listened intently at Racer's story.

Racer: What a good story. You know what this reminds me of? The time I…

Angel: *Putting her hand on his mouth* Please just shut up!

Lorelei: Oh my! I guess you guys decide who goes next?

Mira: We put a new poll out for your favorite revenge story too.

Sonic: Hey which one of you is Racer?

Racer: That would be me. The fastest thing alive!

Sonic: Oh yeah? I can beat that! Race you around the world. *Runs off*

Racer: Hey wait for me! You got a head start! *Runs after him*

Lorelei: Active tonight are we? Don't forget to review!


	30. Round 25: Ultear and Merudy!

Hey everybody!

Lorelei here with the latest edition of IBC! I hope everybody's weekend went well. No I don't I'm a villain! But I had took a break to celebrate my sister's ninth birthday however.

Ultear: Well someone is in a good mood.

Lorelei: Yes I am! Now please read the reviews!

Merudy: I guess I'll have to do it.

The World Of Rabbitleap: I totally agree with you on that. Tartarus would definitely win.

Fro for president: I'm glad we made you laugh. I must read that chapter.

XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: Thanks for your request! As soon as the month ends, we'll do the Edolas characters.

Frosch-Sama: Tee-hee you like that ship! I guess we'll have to find something special for those two.

IcePrinceRay: Alright we'll do those masters yet.

Ultear: Technically I'm not evil.

Lorelei: You _were _evil. But we still need to do us some Grimore Heart characters.

Merudy: It'll be fun! Come on Ul!

Ultear: Fine but I won't like it.

IBC Villains: Ultear and Merudy

Crime Sociere was on one of their special mission assignments again from Fairy Tail. Jellal, Merudy, and Ultear were currently sneaking into an exclusive area marked: _Danger! Keep out! _ "Ready girls? After this point there's no turning back." Jellal told them. Merudy nodded and Ultear winked. "We'll be fine Jellal. Just open the door already." Merudy said. Jellal sighed and pressed at the door. He signaled the countdown. 3...2...1 BANG! He broke down the door and a bucket of water landed on his head. The girls squeaked as they watched him fall over. "Who did this?" Ultear called out. "Whoops! That slipped, sorry!" said a recognizable voice. Ultear and Merudy watched as Erza and Lucy came from the shadows. "We got a little carried away with the bucket placement." Lucy grinned.

It took five minutes to explain to Ultear and Merudy what was going on ( Erza had insisted on apologizing for the mistake). Apparently the girls were planning on dumping another character who was coming by, but Crime Sociere had gotten the wrong mission. "Sorry for the inconvenience. We were expecting another person." Erza said. Merudy giggled as she looked at the unconscious form of Jellal. "Well Erza if you're going to make your move, you better do it now!" She teased. Erza's face turned bright red as she looked at Jellal. Ultear snickered at this.

Lucy suddenly had a great idea! "Hey since you two are here, why don't we dump you?" Ultear looked at Merudy who shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She said. Ultear glanced at Lucy, who gave her a supportive smile. "It'll be fun, I promise!" Ultear rolled her eyes. "Fine bring it on!" She said.

"Are you sure you want Erza to do this for you?" Lucy asked Ultear as she and Merudy positioned themselves underneath Erza. She held a giant bucket in her hands and was standing on top of Lucy's shoulders. "Relax Lucy, this will work out fine!" Merudy said. "But why is Erza on my shoulders!?" Lucy yelled in pain. "Are you implying that I'm fat?" Erza asked, agitated. "Maybe if she didn't eat so much cake in one sitting." Merudy whispered to Ultear, who chuckled. Furious, Erza hurled the water bucket and soaked them to the bone. They looked at Erza with surprise as she tossed the bucket behind her.

CLANG!  
Erza squealed as she saw Jellal fall down to the ground again. More importantly, she fell off Lucy's shoulder and crashed headfirst into Ultear. Ultear grabbed Merudy, who grabbed Lucy to keep balance. They all were on the ground in a wet pile.

Lorelei: Sorry if it was short! I'm still worn out from yesterday.

Ultear: So I'm not going to clean off first? Can't we go to the movies later?

Lorelei: But I wanted to see the big monster movie fest!

Merudy: Come on Ul! We can share a popcorn!

Ultear: Fine but I'm cleaning off first. So yeah, who goes next? You decide!

Lorelei: Keep sending your request guys! And reviews will help! The months almost over so be prepared for the awesome finale!

Merudy: As for us, we'll be watching monster movies.


	31. IBC Halloween Special Part 1

Hey everbody!

Happy almost Halloween! It has come to my attention that there are just too many villains in Fairy Tail!

Minerva: Well who can we blame about that?

Everyone: The writer?

Lorelei: Well listen up! Today I'm having you guys in your own Battle Royale! Water War of the Villians!

Everybody: WHAT?

Lorelei: It's simple! Everybody has to participate and if your team gets dunked you're out.

Angel: This does seem fun.

Mard: Are you kidding me? This sounds awesome! And Team Tartarus will win for sure.

Zancrow: Not unless Team Grimiore Heart wins.

Midnight: Men we all know that Team Oracion will win.

*Everybody starts to argue*

Lorelei: *sweatdrops* Well Minerva would you like to do the reviews?

Minerva: I thought you'd never ask.

Matthew Terra: Sure no prob!

The World Of Rabbitleap: I wouldn't be happy either if I got hit with a bucket or dumped twice.

IcePrinceRay: Thanks for the suggestion. I can't wait to see how we dump him.

Lorelei: Now without further ado…

IBC Special: Evil Water War! (Part 1)

Halloween was in the air. Pumpkins were carved in many pictures, people were decorating their houses, and other had their costumes picked out. Even the Fairy Tail guildhall was decked for the occasion.

"Why do I have to go trick or treating with Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka?!" Lucy complained. She was currently in a sexy bunny costume. She was talking to Natsu who was wearing a red dragon's costume. "Because I went with them last year." He said. Lucy shuddered remembering all that went down when he took the kids trick or treating. So many flaming pumpkins were thrown at the neighborhood children. "Yeah I guess you're right. Let me take them trick or treating this year." Lucy agreed.

Gray came from behind her, dressed as Jack Frost. "Have fun Lucy. These kids mean business." "Your shirt is off." Lucy pointed out. Erza chuckled, dressed as a mummy. "Be careful not to lose them. They are Fairy Tail's precious cargo. You know the punishment of losing them." Lucy gulped and nodded. She walked over to where the kids were. Wendy was a blue dragon, Romeo was a knight, and Asuka was a cowgirl. "You guys ready to go?" Lucy asked. "YEAH BRING ON THE CANDY!" They all screamed. Lucy smiled and herded them out the door.

_I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean what could go wrong on Halloween?_

The Black Forest was a dark and terrifying place. There was a clearing in the middle of it. Perfect for a battle ground. A bunch of villains gathered in one place that same night. Why? Because Halloween made the perfect battle scene for their epic water battle!

On the east side was the Oracion Seis. Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, and the rest were currently stationed at the waterfall. They had all the equipment necessary for the battle. "Why did you bring a water gun?" Angel asked Cobra. Cobra smirked and cocked it up. "I think I can do better ranging if I have this water gun. Can't rely on my dragon powers here." He replied. Midnight groaned and got up from his carpet. "Must you annoy me with your cocking of that stupid gun?" He took it from his hands and pushed the water onto him. "We need to focus on our plan of attack. We are fighting big time dark guilds here."

On the west side was Grimoire Heart. Ultear and Merudy had rejoined the guild only for the night. "So Zancrow how exactly are you going to fight if you use fire magic?" Merudy asked curiously. Zancrow stopped filling his water balloon and gave Merudy a look. "Are you seriously asking me that? I can handle a bit of water." "Yet he was defeated by his own element." Rustyrose whispered to Bluenote, who laughed. Zancrow was about to punch them both when Ultear intercepted. "Don't punch their lights out just yet. Save that for the end of the battle."

On the south side was Tartarus. And frankly, Mard Geer was getting impatient with his guildmates. "Why do we have to participate with tonight's activities? We are the strongest dark guild there is." He said. Kyouka nodded in agreement. "I blame Jackal for this. He wanted us to represent the most powerful guild." She said. Jackal raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with having fun on the darkest night of the year?" Lamy looked up from her map. "We have a full range of places to hide here. We'll be alright!" She said. Mard sighed and took out a water grenade. "Fine but as soon as this is over, you both get punished."

At the north side of the forest, Minerva watched the area from a private viewing place. Next to her was a woman with long black hair and circle glasses. This was Lorelei, who was judging from the viewing box. "Thanks for coming to judge with me, Minerva! It's such an honor." Lorelei said, beaming. Minerva smiled. "I'm glad I could be here. I can't wait to watch all of this go down." Lorelei laughed and looked through one of the many telescopes. She froze. "Um Minerva did we invite a couple of kids and a blond bunny girl?" Minerva frowned and looked through the telescope with her. "That's some of those Fairy Tail people!" They both looked at each other. "Oh no."

"Um…Lucy I think we're lost." Wendy said. Lucy looked down at the map. "Are you sure? I thought the map said take a right turn at that spooky tree and go down the winding path." Asuka took the map out of Lucy's hand and giggled. "You had the map turned upside-down Lucy!" Lucy's face turned blue as Romeo and Wendy sweatdropped. "That's great. We aren't going to make it to the Halloween party at this rate." Romeo said. Wendy looked around. "Where are we anyway?" Lucy looked at a sign that read **Black Forest**. "I have a feeling we aren't in Magnolia anymore." She said. A crack of lightning followed her sentence as the children gasped.

Lucy and the others are in real trouble! Will they find their way back or get caught in the worst battle in history. Find out next time on IBC!

Please review and tell us what team you're rooting for.


	32. IBC Halloween Special Part 2

Hey everybody!

Happy belated Halloween! I'm back from my escape! I finally was able to escape the evil clutches of Lorelei and I shall be back in business. So I read all the reviews for the last chapter and I have to say I'm really impressed. Maybe Lorelei did do a good job while I was gone. Anyway, let's get on with Part 2!

IBC Special: Evil Water War! (Part 2)

"_Where are we anyway?" Lucy looked at a sign that read __**Black Forest**__. "I have a feeling we aren't in Magnolia anymore." She said. A crack of lightning followed her sentence as the children gasped._

"How did we end up here?" Wendy panicked. Lucy looked closer at the map and her face paled. "Apparently we aren't even in Fiore anymore. This map has lead us to another dimension." Asuka started to cry and Romeo patted her back. "Well how do we get out then?" He asked.

"THAT'S AN INTERESTING QUESTION YOUNG MAN!"

Lucy looked up to see the familiar face of Minerva and another woman. "Minerva what are you doing here? Who's your friend? What's going on?" She asked fast. The other woman put her hands up. "Too many questions! First of all, I invited Minerva here to judge. Second, I'm Lorelei the one who organized this event. Third this is the Evil Water War for villains only. So what's a goodie two-shoes such as yourself doing here?" Lucy thought for a second. "We got lost." She said, finally. "Excuse me but how do we get out?" Asuka said.

Minerva and Lorelei looked at each other and smiled. "You're going to have to participate in the battle and win." Minerva smirked. All four of them gaped at her. "Seriously are you kidding me? We can't participate in an all-out villain's war! Kids what do you think?" Lucy said. She watched Asuka filling up a water gun and Romeo charging a cold fire. Wendy was practicing a little sky magic. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Lucy screamed. They looked at Lucy in surprise. "The only way to get out of here is to win the battle. We might as well participate." Wendy said. Lucy couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth! "Well if you're going to participate, let's begin." Lorelei said. The kids cheered as Lucy freaked out. "Nothing will go wrong I said. We'll be fine I said."

Lorelei nodded towards Minerva, who smiled with glee. "Let's begin!" Lorelei grabbed her microphone and started to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen of evil intentions! It's time for the moment you've been waiting for. The Great Water War of Dark Guilds!" She heard lots of cheering from different areas of the woods. "So the object of the game is to win. Dumping your opponent first will guarantee your victory. Now let's introduce our teams." Minerva said. Lorelei cleared her throat.

"In the east is the Oracion Seis!" From the east the Oracion Seis was coming out of the shadows.

"From the west is Grimiore Heart!" At the waterfall the Grimiore Heart group came out.

"And in the south is Tartarus!" The Tartarus demons walked out on the field.

"And last but not least, the last minute entry from the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy trembled as she and the kids ran out with their equipment. A soft hush fell over the area when she said this.

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE?!" Everybody shouted. Lucy cringed as she heard all their greatest enemies scream her guild's name. Wendy smiled and Romeo frowned at them. Asuka laughed and clapped her hands. _What did we drag ourselves into tonight? _Lucy thought.

"So this makes things more interesting. We can defeat these kids and the blonde bimbo." Angel said. "All we have to do is defeat other guilds and Fairy Tail with it." Bluenote whispered to his guildmates. "Since Fairy Tail defeated us, the least we can do is beat them." Jackal said.

"Ready for action!" Lorelei commanded. All the guilds faced the small group in the middle of the playing field. Lucy's face paled as a dozen of eyes gazed at her. "READY, SET, GO!"

Oracion Seis and Grimiore Heart was the first two teams to rush in. Luckily for them, Grimiore Heart had Meredy on their team. "Ready Meredy?" Ultear asked. "You bet." She replied. "_Sensory Link Magic!" _

All of the Oracion Seis members suddenly felt connected to each other. Angel looked down and saw that a golden rope was connected to her arm and the rest of her guild. _This girl uses Sensory Link magic? That could mean…. _Angel thought. "Let's go and get them." Cobra cheered. He aimed a water gun at Zancrow who just chuckled. "Are you really that stupid? The magic that Meledy uses is Sensory Link. So all we need to do is soak you and your out." He said. Cobra growled and shot the water. Zancrow dodged and threw a water balloon. Cobra got hit in the face, but not only him. All of the Oracion Seis felt the water burst on their faces. "Cobra you idiot, this means if one of us gets soaked we all get soaked." Angel screamed. But her warning came too late. All the Grimiore Heart members fired at will. Oracion was covered with a wave of water.

"And the Oracion Seis is out of the battle! Too bad, so sad!" Lorelei chuckled. Minerva shook her head and watched the replay. "Where they went wrong was underestimating the power of Grimiore Heart. Meledy's sensory link magic is most impressive." She said.

Lucy shook in fear. _So what happens to us? _Asuka cheered and got her gun ready. "Ready Lucy? I wanna fight!" She said. "NO WAY! THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS." Lucy shouted. Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "So what are we supposed to do then?" Lucy tried to think. "Well I guess we'll wait and see who'll battle next. The last guild standing shall be our opponent." They all nodded with agreement. "We're going to win this!" Romeo said. "YEAH!" The girls said.

Lorelei: My my this battle is getting intense.

Minerva: I wonder who'll win.

Lorelei: SO we might have to run into a part 3.

Me: Gee thanks. But who'll go next afterwards? You decide.

Lorelei: Please review and the next chapter will feature a very special guest.

Me: You invited Achnolgia didn't you?

Lorelei: (Innocently) Maybe?


End file.
